The Wizards Sequel
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Cerita Sequel dari The Wizards. Tentang kehidupan SasuSaku yang sudah menikah dan tentang honey moon mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara yang akan dijodohkan oleh ayahnya?/RnR? Jeongmal Gomapseumnida! c:
1. Lamaran?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Wizards Sequel is Mine, Kim Geun Hyun

**Warning:** Typo, AU, OOC, dll, dsb, dst...

.

.

.

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

Selamat membaca! ^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 1:** Lamaran?

Kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan ditiup oleh sang angin. Helaian rambut merah muda yang sewarna dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura juga ikut melambai akibat ulah sang angin di musim semi. Tidak ada musim yang sebaik musim semi karena selain berbagai macam bunga tumbuh bermekaran, angin juga sangat memanja kulit setiap insan.

Si pemilik rambut sewarna dengan kelopak bunga sakura sedang memejamkan matanya di bawah pohon yang mempunyai nama yang sama dengannya. Gadis ini memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang memanjakan kulitnya. Ah... betapa menyenangkan musim semi.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan di atas kepalanya. Ia tidak menyadari hal itu karena sedang asik memejamkan matanya, mungkin ia sedang tertidur. Seulas senyum manis terukir di bibirnya saat dia mengingat kembali kejadian tiga bulan lalu di atas sebuah panggung megah di negara seberang, Korea Selatan.

Pria berambut raven dengan mata onyx yang menjerat terbayang di matanya yang terpejam. Senyum tulus pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu membius dirinya hingga dia mengeluarkan semburat saat membayangkannya. Ia terus membayangkan lebih jauh tentang wajah sang pemuda. Ia pandang wajahnya dari alis hingga bibir. Ketika ia membayangkan bibirnya, gadis ini menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Rasanya masih hangat. Rasanya baru kemarin dia mendapatkan ciuman itu. Padahal nyatanya sudah tiga bulan dia tidak berciuman dengan si pemuda yang ada dalam bayangannya. Ah... kenapa kau jadi memikirkan ciuman itu? Terasa seperti orang _pervert_ saja kau! Pikirnya.

Bibir si gadis jadi melengkung ke bawah ketika menyadari jika dia sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Tak sengaja dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, persis seperti kebiasaan sang pacar—pemuda raven tersebut.

"Sejak kapan kau meniruku?" suara bariton yang sangat dia kenal mengusik kesenangannya saat melamunkan si pemilik suara. Tunggu dulu! Si pemilik suara? Tidak... itu pasti khayalannya saja karena si pemuda yang memiliki suara bariton—yang saat ini sedang ia lamunkan, sedang berada di perusahaan label rekamannya.

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus ilusi suara itu. Matanya masih terpejam, alisnya menaut, bibirnya makin mengerucut dan membuat sebuah putaran.

"Sigh! Benar-benar meniruku rupanya." Si gadis makin menautkan alisnya. Jika ilusi, kenapa rasanya seperti nyata?

Gadis yang memakai topi Galvin ini perlahan membuka kelopak mata sebelah kanannya. Dia melihat samar-samar ada seseorang dengan kaos abu-abu panjang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Lama kelamaan bayangan orang itu makin nyata. Kedua mata si gadis langsung terbuka sepenuhnya dan dia terlonjak sedikit dari kursi kayu yang sedang ia duduki.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" pekiknya kaget. Yang dipanggil mendengus kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti kebiasannya kalau sedang kesal.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan kikuk. "Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini saat aku sedang asik melamunkannya? Jangan-jangan dia punya kekuatan ajaib." Sakura membatin.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Urusanmu dengan Yamato-_sama_ sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura dengan menatap Sasuke yang masih mengurucutkan bibirnya dengan tangan dilipat di bawah dada.

Sasuke melirik Sakura lewat ekor matanya. "Kau tidak suka aku ada di sini?" jawabnya dengan pertanyaan ketus.

"Bukan begitu... aku jadi bingung. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di sini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke kini menyeringai dan masih melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. "Apa susahnya menemukanmu di dekat _mansion_?" sahutnya lagi dengan pertanyaan.

Sakura clingak-clinguk di tempat duduknya. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar yang lebih tepat disebut cengiran karena menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di samping _mansionnya._

"Iya, benar juga." Sakura menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Langit berubah menjadi oranye. Sakura juga baru sadar kalau dia sudah lama sekali duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Ketika dia sampai di _mansion_, Sakura segera berjalan-jalan ke luar _mansion._ Dia ingin mencari udara segar dan kebetulan ada pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran di samping _mansion_ The Wizards.

Sakura sangat senang saat mengetahui kalau pohon sakura yang ada di samping _mansion_ tempat ia tinggal sudah berbunga. Maklum saja, jadwal manggung The Wizards sangat padat. Bahkan kuliah Sakura saja mulai keteteran. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura dipindahkan ke kelas ekstensi di mana kuliah hanya dilaksanakan pada hari minggu saja.

"Seperti biasa, kau itu bodoh sekali," kata Sasuke dengan seringaiannya. Sakura mendengus.

"Walaupun bodoh, kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku." Balas Sakura dengan senyum jahil.

"Tch. Besar kepala sekali bocah ini!" sahut Sasuke dengan ketus. Sakura membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin sore musim semi yang sepoi-sepoi membelai rambutnya. Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya. Dia merasa beruntung memiliki gadis yang berwajah cantik seperti Sakura. Tidak sedikit juga saingannya dalam mendapatkan Sakura. Tidak sedikit pula pengorbanannya untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Tapi semuanya terbayar.

Tiba-tiba mimik wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi resah. Satu tetes keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, padahal udara di sana sangat sejuk. Lalu kenapa ia berkeringat?

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Dia meluruskan pandangannya memandang ke arah jalanan. Dia mengambil napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia lakukan itu terus hingga tiga kali.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya. Apa dia akan melakukannya di sini? Di bawah pohon Sakura? Bukan di restoran mewah yang dia sewa dengan iringan biola seperti yang ada di drama-drama serial? Atau bukan seperti saat dia menyatakan perasaannya di atas panggung seperti saat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura? Tapi, kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Dia dan The Wizards tidak punya waktu senggang yang banyak. Dan inilah satu-satunya saat yang tepat.

Sasuke meremas kotak kecil berwarna perak itu. Hatinya seperti bom yang akan meledak. Sepertinya dia akan membutuhkan obat asma kali ini karena paru-parunya terasa sangat sesak. Dia tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya. Dia mati-matian memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya itu agar semburat merah tidak menjalar di seluruh mukanya.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menghadap Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya. Pria tampan ini menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika melihat wajah polos Sakura. Dengan yakin dia berlutut di depan Sakura. Matanya menatap wajah Sakura dengan intens.

"Sakura," panggilnya dengan suara yang sangat diusahakan selembut mungkin meski tetap terdengar agak ketus.

Sakura dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan dia terkejut melihat Sasuke sedang berlutut di depannya. Apa Sasuke sedang mengajaknya main pangeran dan cinderella seperti yang di cerita dongeng ya? Pikirnya.

"Ya. Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manisnya membuat jantung Sasuke dua kali lebih cepat dan cepat. Semburat merah muncul di wajah tanpa noda Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kotak perak yang tadi dia pegang erat-erat di depan Sakura. Sakura melongo melihat sebuah cincin dengan batu berlian di atasnya.

"Menikahlah denganku!" pinta Sasuke namun kedengaran seperti sebuah perintah.

Sakura makin melongo mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Dia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya memandang cincin dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

Lama Sasuke menunggu jawaban Sakura. Dia mulai agak kesal karena lututnya sudah mulai kesemutan. Sasuke ingin mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi dia tahan setengah mati agar saat-saat penting ini tidak ternodai, cukup ternodai dengan wajah melongo Sakura saja.

"Sakura." Sasuke memberi penekanan saat memanggil nama Sakura. Sakura pun tersadar dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah lugunya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya lagi dengan polos.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Sabar sabar..." batinnya.

"Menikahlah denganku!" ulang Sasuke lagi dengan senyum manisnya membuat Sakura merona.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini jawaban yang sangat sulit bagi Sakura. Sakura baru berumur dua puluh satu tahun dan dia belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Bagaimana kalau dia nanti punya anak? Kuliahnya pasti akan terganggu dan begitu pula karirnya.

Melihat gelagat Sakura yang sepertinya menjurus ke arah penolakan, raut wajah Sasuke menjadi sendu. Dia mulai menurunkan tangan yang memegang kotak perak itu dengan perlahan. Wajahnya ia tundukkan agar Sakura tidak melihat betapa sedihnya ia. Tapi kemudian ia terkejut karena kotak yang ia pegang seperti tergoyang. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ini keputusan yang sulit," ujar Sakura sambil mengamati cincin berlian yang terlihat mahal itu. Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan sedih.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Hubungan kita baru tiga bulan. Kau juga masih kuliah." Sasuke pun berdiri dan menatap Sakura dengan datar.

"Ya benar. Tapi jujur saja ini keputusan yang sulit untuk ditolak." Sakura berdiri dan tersenyum manis menatap Sasuke.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum tulus dan memakai cincin itu di jari manisnya. Sasuke berniat menghalangi Sakura memakai cincin itu tapi cincin itu sudah masuk di jari manisnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Seharusnya aku yang memakaikan cincin itu!" kata Sasuke dengan ketus. Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut.

"_Gomennasai,_ Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura membungkukkan badannya karena merasa menyesal telah merusak momen romantis yang sudah Sasuke rencanakan. "kita ulangi saja kalau begitu, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya dan berniat melepas cincin itu.

"Aish! Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" ucap Sasuke ketus sambil memberikan kotak perak cincin tadi pada Sakura dan membalikkan badannya untuk berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Maafkan aku, ya?" Sakura mengambil kotak cincin dan mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkannya. "Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita ulang dari awal lagi!" teriaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Dia senang sekali lamarannya diterima oleh Sakura meskipun rencana romantisnya yang sudah berantakan ditambah berantakan oleh Sakura. Sasuke mengelus dadanya, di mana sang jantung hampir saja keluar dari tubuhnya karena saking bahagianya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar Sakura yang meneriakkan namanya dan dia tersenyum manis sekali.

.

.

.

Kelopak bunga Sakura kembali berterbangan tatkala Sang Tuan Angin meniupnya. Udara musim semi yang sejuk dan hangat membuat sebuah gereja dengan cat putih dan besar itu terlihat begitu mempesona. Dentingan lonceng terdengar dari atap gereja. Di halaman gereja berjejer mobil-mobil dari yang paling mewah sampai menengah. Tidak, ini bukan _showroom_ mobil, tapi mereka adalah tamu-tamu yang sengaja hadir untuk menyaksikan sebuah acara suci seumur hidup sekali.

Keramaian di lobi geraja terasa begitu menyenangkan karena mereka semua yang hadir dalam gereja itu tersenyum bahagia menantikan saat-saat penting bagi sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang akan diikatkan dalam takdir Tuhan.

Para wartawan menyiapkan peralatan mereka. Entah apa saja itu, yang jelas bagian belakang altar jadi penuh karena para wartawan itu menempatkan segala macam jenis kamera di sana. Ini benar-benar berita yang menguntungkan bagi mereka. Tapi tentu saja mereka bahagia melihat acara penting bagi sepasang selebriti terkenal seantero Asia itu.

Gadis _blonde_, gadis bercepol, dan gadis indigo sedang berdiri menatap sahabatnya si gadis merah muda. Ekspresi mereka bermacam-macam, tapi yang dominan adalah ekspresi bahagia mereka.

"Sakura! Aku tidak menyangka sebentar lagi kau akan menikah!" seru Ino dengan menepuk bahu Sakura dengan semangat, membuat Sakura meringis.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar kenyataan kalau kau memang mau menikah! Aku kira itu cuma gosip." Tenten juga menepuk bahu Sakura membuat Sakura meringis kuadrat.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, selamat ya. A-aku senang melihatmu bahagia, hiks. A-akhirnya ka-kau yang duluan menikah. A-aku terharu, hiks." Hinata bicara dengan terbata-bata dan berkaca-kaca. Tenten, Ino dan Sakura memandang lembut Hinata.

"Kami juga bahagia, Sakura." Ino menatap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca juga.

"Teman-teman..." Sakura hampir saja menangis saat ketiga sahabatnya memeluknya.

"Aiiissshh~ jangan menangis bodoh! Nanti kau tambah jelek saat di altar nanti!" seru Ino membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti kebiasaan Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya aku pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu," ujar Tenten sambil mengingat-ingat membuat ketiga sahabatnya menatapnya dengan bingung.

Pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka dan muncullah Sasori. Dia tersenyum lembut memandang Sakura. "Sudah saatnya," kata Sasori. Sakura membalas senyum Sasori dan mengangguk. Ketiga sahabatnya pun langsung membantunya berdiri karena gaun yang dia gunakan cukup panjang di bagian belakang.

Sasori menjadi pendamping Sakura. Sakura sengaja meminta Sasori menjadi pendampingnya karena dia sudah menganggap Sasori sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Keluarga Sakura yang masih ada, seperti neneknya pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena dia juga sangat mengenal Sasori. Lalu bagaimana perasaan Sasori sekarang pada Sakura? Dia sudah merelakan Sakura dan menganggap Sakura adiknya yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata menjadi pengiring Sakura ketika berjalan di altar. Mereka melemparkan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura di atas karpet merah. Mereka bertiga memakai gaun yang sama, gaun putih panjang yang cantik.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata, Hinata merona melihat Naruto yang sangat tampan dengan setelan Tuxedo hitam. Naruto terlihat lebih gagah dan tentu saja lebih rapih.

Ino melihat Sai mengedipkan sebelah alis padanya membuat Ino sedikit salah tingkah, namun dia kemudian tersenyum membalas senyum manis Sai. Sai yang sedang memainkan piano menyambut kedatangan pengantin wanita sempat-sempatnya menggoda sang kekasih.

Dan Tenten terlihat sangat sumringah karena dia ingat kata-kata Neji yang memujinya kalau dia cantik memakai gaun. Dia melihat Neji duduk satu meja dengan Naruto dan Gaara. Sekilas Neji tersenyum tipis padanya, Tenten tersenyum lebar membalasnya.

Gaara memandang Sakura yang berjalan dengan anggun. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Jujur saja, di bagian hati kecilnya merasa nyeri melihat Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Namun dia sadar, tidak akan ada tempat untuknya di hati Sakura. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan berharap yang terbaik untuk Sakura.

Kakashi, Yamato dan Shizune memandang Sakura dengan wajah terharu. Shizune bahkan sudah menghabiskan entah berapa banyak tisu untuk mengelap ingusnya.

Tampak Karin dan Suigetsu menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kalau kita perhatikan mata Karin terlihat agak sembab. Mungkin dia tertekan karena orang yang sangat dia obsesikan malah menikah dengan orang lain.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Nanti kita menyusul mereka kok," kata Suigetsu dengan senyum lebarnya yang lebih mirip cengiran. Karin mendengus mendengarnya.

"Cih!" Karin membuang mukanya, namun wajahnya merona mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. Dia pun tersenyum tanpa Suigetsu ketahui tentunya.

Tsunade, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Sakura berjalan memasuki altar. Itachi kemudian memandang adiknya, Sasuke. Dia bangga sekaligus sedih melihat Sasuke akan menikah. Dia saja belum menikah, tapi adiknya sudah mendahului dia. Itachi menghela napas panjang.

Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Sesekali dia menatap Sakura yang terlihat panik karena dari tadi kilatan blitz kamera menerpa dirinya. Sementara Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan pendeta mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura.

'Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, eh?' batin Sasuke.

"_Imouto,_ kau gugup?" tanya Sasori dengan pelan. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasori dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawabnya.

"Tenang saja, semua pasti akan berjalan lancar." Sasori menatap lembut Sakura dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya seolah meyakinkan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

Sampai di depan Sasuke, Sasori menyerahkan Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan senyum manis, Sakura menyambut uluran tangannya dengan senyum manis juga dan rona merah di pipinya.

Acara pernikahan berlangsung dengan khidmat oleh pendeta bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sampailah pada tahap pengucapan janji sepasang calon suami-istri ini.

"Apakah kau, Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia dan mau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istri anda satu-satunya dan hidup bersama dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup anda? Bersedia untuk mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, kelimpahan atau kekurangan, sakit dan sehat, dan setia kepadanya?" tanya Sarutobi pada Sasuke.

"Ya, aku bersedia." Sasuke menjawab dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"Apakah kau, Haruno Sakura, bersedia dan mau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suami anda satu-satunya dan hidup bersama dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup anda? Bersedia untuk tunduk kepadanya, mengasuh dan merawatnya, menghormati dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan susah dan senang, kelimpahan atau kekurangan, sakit dan sehat, dan setia kepadanya?" tanya Sarutobi pada Sakura.

"Ya! Aku bersedia!" jawab Sakura dengan lantang dan semangat ceria membuat para tamu tertawa mendengarnya bahkan Sarutobi pun menahan tawanya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas berat.

Acara pertukaran cincin pun berlangsung dengan sempurna. Kilatan blitz terus menerus menerpa kedua insan yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri ini. Sorotan kamera juga tidak lepas dari mereka. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak setuju kalau pernikahannya di hadiri oleh wartawan, namun Kakashi merayu Sakura dan bilang kalau saat-saat bahagia seperti ini harus mereka bagi ke semua orang. Dan Sasuke tidak tega menolak ketika Sakura sudah meminta dengan mata _puppy eyesnya._

"Mempelai pria dipersilakan mencium mempelai wanita," ujar pendeta Sarutobi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum lebar yang bisa dikatakan menyeringai ketika mendengar kata-kata yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Sementara Sakura yang polos merasakan firasat tidak enak saat mata Sasuke terlihat berbeda dengan senyum menyeramkan. Sakura jadi ingat lamunannya saat sebelum Sasuke melamarnya. Dia melihat bibir Sasuke yang tipis, Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Ayolah, Sakura... kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya!" batin Sakura menyemangati dirinya yang sudah deg-degan akut.

Sakura melihat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, Sakura menutup matanya mencoba setenang mungkin. "Tenang Sakura, ini cuma sebentar kok," ucapnya dalam hati. Dan ketika dia merasakan bibir Sasuke menempel di bibirnya dengan lembut, Sakura sempat menahan napas dan pipinya terasa panas.

Sakura merasa kilatan blitz menerpa dirinya lagi, meskipun dia sudah menutup matanya tapi cahaya blitz dari kamera itu begitu terasa.

"Eh? Kenapa belum selesai juga?" tanya Sakura dalam hati dan dia memberanikan dirinya membuka matanya. Dia melihat mata Sasuke yang menatap matanya dengan intens. Sakura menelan ludahnya karena merasa firasat buruknya semakin kuat.

Sakura menautkan alisnya dan kemudian dia merasa sudut bibir Sasuke bergerak, Sakura menebak Sasuke pasti sedang menyeringai dan detik berikutnya Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut lalu makin lama makin dalam, bahkan sampai Sasuke menahan kepala Sakura agar tidak menjauh. Sasuke juga mulai memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Sakura. Sakura panik, benar-benar panik. Pipinya dia yakin sudah semerah lobster rebus.

Para tamu yang melihat adegan _hot __kissing_ pengantin langsung bertepuk tangan meriah. Bahkan Naruto sampai bersiul-siul. Gaara dan Sasori tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Sakura yang panik dan ingin memberontak tapi Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Hinata yang melihat adegan itu mukanya langsung memerah seperti lobster rebus. Ino, dan Tenten malah bersorak-sorak. Mereka tidak menyangka Sasuke akan seganas itu.

Kakashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil membuka buku mesumnya. Shizune, Itachi, dan Suigetsu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sai, Yamato dan Neji menahan tawa geli mereka. Sedangkan Karin menganga melihat Sasuke yang sangat bernafsu mencium Sakura.

Tentu saja para wartawan tidak akan tinggal diam menyaksikan adegan ini, mereka langsung memoto sebanyak-banyaknya, menyorot sedetail-detailnya, bahkan di _close up_ segala! _Aigoo_, Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kontrol dirinya! Ckckck...

.

.

.

Di sinilah kedua mempelai pengantin baru ini berada. Di sebuah _ballroom_ hotel bintang lima yang menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka. Banyak sekali tamu yang datang dan memberikan selamat kepada kedua mempelai ini. Bahkan hampir semua tamu menggoda mereka akibat insiden di gereja tadi pagi. Sakura tentu saja menahan malu saat para tamu memuji kemampuan Sasuke mencium istrinya.

Di sisi lain, tampak teman-teman Sakura sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Yang paling terlihat sibuk adalah Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. Mereka bertiga adalah _weeding organizer_ pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Di depan sebuah meja minuman tampak pria tampan berambut merah sedang mengambil segelas sirup berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Ketika dia membalikkan badannya, seseorang menyenggol tangannya sehingga sirup di dalam gelas itu tumpah dan parahnya itu mengenai gaun seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat.

"Maaf. Pakai saja sapu tanganku ini untuk membersihkannya." Lelaki ini mengulurkan sapu tangan berwarna merah dari kantong celananya.

"Terima kasih." Wanita tersebut menerima sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh lelaki berambut merah dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf," ujar pria tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membersihkannya di toilet saja," sahut si wanita dengan senyum manisnya dan pergi meninggalkan si pria yang masih memandangnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya pelemparan bunga oleh pengantin wanita. Bagi kalian, gadis yang masih lajang, silakan berkumpul di bawah panggung singgasana mempelai!" suara Ino lewat mikrofon menyadarkan pemuda yang tampak bengong ini. Dia segera menuju panggung mempelai untuk menyaksikan kehebohan para gadis yang memperebutkan sebuket bunga.

Setelah selesai mengumumkan pengumuman tadi, Ino langsung berkumpul dengan para gadis lainnya untuk mendapatkan bunga dari Sakura. Mitosnya sih, gadis yang mampu menangkap bunga tersebut akan menyusul menikah di kemudian hari.

"Kukira dia tidak akan ikutan," kata Naruto yang berada di sisi kiri para gerombolan gadis-gadis itu.

"Mana mungkin dia melewatkan saat-saat berharga seperti ini," sahut Sai.

"Hahaha... iya ya, namanya juga Ino!" seru Naruto, kemudian dia melirik Gaara yang berdiri di samping kanannya. "Kau tidak ikutan, Gaara?"

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau 'kan satu-satunya yang belum punya pacar! Hahaha..." ledek Naruto. Gaara menyunggingkan senyum tipis menanggapi lelucon Naruto.

Di atas panggung mempelai, Sakura melongo melihat para gadis tamu undangan yang sudah rapih berkumpul di dekat panggungnya. Dia melihat Ino dan Tenten yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Sakura melempar ke arahnya. Dia juga melihat Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu memandangnya.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya diputar kebelakang oleh seseorang dan orang itu adalah suaminya, Sasuke.

"Kau lempar bunganya ke belakang," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke mendekatkan mikrofon ke mulut Sakura membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Beritahu mereka ketika kau akan melemparnya," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk lagi. Benar-benar pengalaman pertamanya saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan melemparkan bunga ini! Siap-siap, ya?" kata Sakura membuat gerombolan gadis itu bersorak riuh.

"Sakura! Lemparkan ke arah kanannmu!" teriak Ino. Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Ino mengembil ancang-ancang untuk melempar ke arah kanan.

"Pacarmu curang, Sai!" keluh Naruto dan mendecak sebal. Sai hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Jangan, Sakura! Lemparkan ke arah kirimu saja!" teriak Tenten. Sakura merubah ancang-ancangnya ke arah kiri. Sasuke melihat Sakura sambil menautkan alisnya. Neji pun menatap tidak percaya pada pacarnya yang teriak tadi.

Naruto yang kesal dengan kecurangan sahabat-sahabat terdekat Sakura pun tidak mau tinggal diam saja. "Sakura-_chan_! Lempar ke arah Hinata-_chan_ saja yang jauh ke belakangmu!" teriak Naruto membuat Hinata merona merah.

Sakura menjadi bingung harus melempar ke mana. Terdengar para gadis yang lain pun berteriak agar bunga yang sedang dipegang Sakura di lempar ke arahnya. Melihat istrinya yang kebingungan, Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena istrinya terlalu polos dan bisa diperintah seenaknya.

"Lempar ke mana saja! Cepat!" kata Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar.

Sakura meneguk liurnya ketika dia melihat tatapan tajam tidak sabaran dari mata Sasuke. Dengan menarik napas yang panjang, dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan melempar bunga tersebut dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Para gadis yang berkerumul di bawah panggung serempak mendongakkan kepala mengikuti arah bunga yang terbang di atas kepala mereka. Beberapa dari mereka berhasil menyentuh ujung tangkai bunga, namun yang lain melemparkan kembali buket bunga itu. Sakura dan Sasuke melihat keadaan di bawah panggung mereka dengan ekspresi melongo, tentu saja Sasuke tidak separah Sakura. Gadis-gadis itu terlihat seperti sedang memperebutkan bola basket di bawah ring basket.

Tenten hampir saja berhasil mengambil bunga tersebut jika tidak ada gadis berambut ungu yang bermaksud mengembilnya malah jadi melemparnya ke arah Hinata. Hinata berusaha mengambil bunga itu ketika dia mendengar suara Naruto yang terdengar sangat menyemangati kekasihnya. Namun, maksud hati menangkap bunga tersebut, dia malah mendorongnya ke arah Ino.

Dengan senyum sumringah Ino menyambut kedatangan bunga tersebut, dia melompat untuk mengambil bunga tersebut dan hap! Bunga berhasil dia tangkap namun kakinya tergelincir dan bunga kembail terbang ke arah kanannya.

Naruto, Sai dan Gaara terlihat bengong melihat bunga tersebut terbang ke arah mereka.

Srek!

Bunga tersebut jatuh dengan mudahnya di kedua tangan Gaara. Sai, Naruto dan semua gadis yang keadaan mereka seperti habis perang menatap Gaara dengan menganga. Bahkan Sasuke pun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya memandang Gaara.

Gaara memandang bunga tersebut tanpa ekspresi. Dia juga bingung dengan apa yang sekarang ada di kedua tangannya ini.

**To be continue...**

**a/n: **annyeong haseyo! Saya datang dengan membawa sequel The Wizards, hahaha... cwe song hamnida karena lama banget bikin sequelnya ya? Kamsa hamnida untuk yang udah request lewat review fict saya yang The Wizards agar saya bikin sequelnya. Bagi yang bingung bisa baca fict saya yang The Wizards. Boleh minta feedbacknya? Kamsa hamnida, chingudeul! ^^

**Review? Gomapseumnida! ^O^**


	2. Honey Moon Bandara Oase

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Wizards Sequel is Mine, Kim Geun Hyun

**Warning:** Typo, Miss-typo, AU, OOC, dll, dsb, dst...

.

.

.

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

Selamat membaca! ^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: ****Honey moon. Bandara. Oase.**

Sebuah pesawat komersial terlihat sedang mengudara di langit biru yang sangat cerah. Pesawat itu seolah menjadi aksesoris langit yang megah disamping awan yang seperti kapas-kapas tipis yang berterbangan di angkasa.

Jika di lihat ke dalam pesawat, terlihat sepasang pengantin baru yang duduk di kursi pesawat kelas eksklusif. Si gadis berambut merah muda terlihat duduk di samping pemuda berambut _raven_-yang duduk di samping jendela pesawat. Gadis ini melirik pemuda yang kemarin resmi menjadi suaminya sedang menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah majalah musik yang sengaja ia bawa dari _mansion_.

Sakura merasa jengah, pasalnya semua gadis ataupun wanita yang duduk di dekat kursi pesawatnya dengan Sang Suami, Uchiha Sasuke, terlihat sangat antusias berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arahnya. Tidak mungkin mereka—gadis dan wanita-wanita itu, tertarik untuk membicarakan dan berbisik-bisik sambil memasang mata genit untuk membicarakannya. Pasti yang ia bicarakan adalah suaminya.

Setengah hatinya tidak rela melihat suaminya menjadi topik pembicaraan wanita lain, tapi salahnya sendiri yang tidak melakukan penyamaran seperti yang dilakukan suaminya, sehingga wanita dan gadis-gadis itu dapat mengenali pria yang duduk di sampingnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Sang_ Leader_ dari The Wizards Band.

Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya dan tertunduk pasrah. Mau apa lagi coba? Kalau marah sama gadis-gadis itu dan menyuruh mereka tidak menatap suaminya seakan ingin memakannya juga percuma, yang ada nanti di televisi heboh membicarakan skandalnya dengan _fans_ Sasuke. Memarahi suaminya? Tidak, tidak… Suaminya jauh lebih galak dari dia dan dia terlalu takut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desauan angin disertai pasir menyambut kedatangan pria berambut merah dengan tato "_Ai_" di dahinya. Sambil menyeret kopernya yang berwarna hitam, pria ini berjalan menuju sebuah rumah besar di depannya. Kacamata hitam masih setia bertengger di tulang hidungnya, menutupi mata hijau kebiruannya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah yang megah, pintu itu dibuka oleh dua orang pelayan dan menyambutnya dengan hormat sambil membungkukkan badan. Pria ini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat membalas perlakuan hormat para pelayan di rumahnya tersebut.

"Gaara!" seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat menghampiri Gaara dan memeluknya singkat. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada sang adik.

"Baik," sahut Gaara dengan senyum tipis.

"Lama sekali kau tidak mengunjungi kami. Jadi artis itu sibuk sekali, ya?" tanya Kankuro dengan seringainya.

"Ya… begitulah," jawab Gaara.

Kankuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak menyangka jika adiknya ini mengambil jalan pekerjaan menjadi seorang musisi dan sekarang menjadi artis. Mengingat riwayat keluarganya jauh dari dunia _entertainment_. "Sebaiknya kau cepat temui _tou-san_. Beliau sudah menunggumu di ruang keluarga." Kankuro menepuk bahu Gaara. Gaara menganggukkan kepala dan menuju ruang keluarga.

Pemuda yang hobinya bermain gitar ini melepas kacamata hitamnya ketika masuk ke ruang keluarga dan melihat ayahnya sedang duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna merah marun. Ketika ayahnya menolehkan kepala ke arah Gaara, Gaara membungkukkan badannya.

.

.

.

Hiruk-pikuk suasana bandara membuat Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. Sekarang ia sudah sampai di Pulau Okinawa yang akan menjadi tempat _honey moon_-nya bersama Sasuke. Dengan malas Sakura menyeret koper hitamnya dan berjalan di samping kiri Sasuke, sedikit jauh di belakang Sasuke.

Dia melihat Sasuke yang menyeret koper dengan _poker face_-nya. Punggung Sasuke terlihat tegap dengan badannya yang menjulang tinggi. Langkah kakinya besar-besar sehingga membuat Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya berjalan cepat untuk tidak tertinggal jauh darinya.

Sakura agak kesusahan menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke. Ia berusaha melangkah cepat namun itu menyebabkan tali sepatunya lepas. Saat itulah Sakura menginjak tali sepatu kirinya yang lepas—yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Sakura segera berhenti melangkah dan memutuskan untuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik Sakura mengikat tali sepatunya dan berdiri tegak lagi. Namun, dalam beberapa detik itu pula ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah dikerumuni puluhan gadis. Sakura hanya dapat diam mematung melihat suaminya ditengah-tengah para gadis itu. Sakura merengut, dia merasa dadanya sesak dan tidak bisa menerima itu. Apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu pada _fans_? Hello… Mereka itu hanyalah _fans_ Sasuke, Sakura! Kau tidak perlu cemburu!

Sakura mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang dibakar api cemburu. Dia menghela napas berkali-kali saat melihat para _fans _yang mencoba mencubit, memeluk bahkan mencium Sasuke. Dengan lesu ia menyeret kopernya melewati Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan para _fans_-nya. Sakura juga bagian dari The Wizards, tapi kenapa hanya Sasuke yang dikenali dan dimintai tanda tangan? Apa di bandara ini tidak ada yang mengenalinya?

Sebenarnya banyak yang mengenali sosok Sakura yang sudah menjadi terkenal seantero Jepang. Bahkan pria-pria di dalam pesawat yang ditumpangi Sakura tadi dan pria-pria di bandara ini terus memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tertarik, seolah Sakura adalah buruan yang harus segera mereka tembak. Hanya saja, di depan Sakura ada seekor singa yang siap kapan saja menerkam pria-pria itu jika berani mendekati Sakura se-_inci _saja.

Setiap _fans boy _Sakura menatap Sakura, Sasuke membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan menusuk, sehingga mereka mengurungkan niat untuk mendekati Sakura—meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama dengan idolanya itu. Alhasil, Sakura merasa dirinya tidak dikenali oleh manusia-manusia yang berseliweran di bandara yang besar ini. Kasihan sekali Sakura…

Sakura berjalan dengan lesu sambil menyeret kopernya. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke di depan bandara, dari pada harus melihat Sasuke dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis itu. Sakura seperti melihat gula yang dikerumuni semut-semut.

Ketika baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari kerumunan gadis-gadis itu dan Sasuke. Seseorang berdiri tegak di hadapan Sakura membuat Sakura yang berjalan tertunduk lesu jadi menghentikkan langkahnya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang seorang laki-laki muda di hadapannya. Laki-laki ini sangat tampan dengan mata cokelat yang dibingkai oleh kacamata, rambut abu-abu tua yang pendek dan senyum yang lembut.

Sakura memandang laki-laki di depannya dengan bingung. Dia melihat laki-laki ini mengeluarkan semburat merah muda di pipinya yang putih seperti porselen. Dengan malu-malu dia membuka mulutnya.

"_Ano… ano…_" gumam laki-laki itu membuat Sakura makin bingung. Kedua orang yang berhadapan ini benar-benar mempunyai sifat yang sangat polos.

"Kenapa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakura yang melihat laki-laki di depannya tampak sangat gelisah. Namun lelaki ini tidak menjawab dan meremas-remas spidol yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura mendekati laki-laki itu dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu mendongak melihat wajah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan sangat dalam.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut. Suara Sakura terdengar sangat dekat, maka lelaki ini membuka matanya yang tadi ia pejamkan dengan sangat rapat dan dia sangat terkejut melihat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura yang begitu dekat, alhasil mukanya menjadi sangat merah seperti lobster bakar.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Sakura mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali membuat wajahnya semakin imut. Wajahnya sangat polos hingga membuat laki-laki ini ingin sekali mencubitnya, tapi ia tidak punya cukup keberanian. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk megambil jarak mundur selangkah membuat Sakura bingung.

Dari jauh Sasuke bisa melihat semua adegan itu, ia menggeletukkan giginya dan berniat memberi pelajaran pada laki-laki berambut abu-abu tua di depan Sakura, tapi _fans_-nya menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan, _aku adalah _fan _sejatimu! Aku mau minta tanda tanganmu!" pria muda ini membungkukkan badannya sampai Sembilan puluh derajat. Sakura melongo melihatnya.

"Kau… mengenaliku?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Pria ini berdiri tegak dan mengangguk mantap. "Siapa yang tidak bisa mengenali gadis secantik Sakura-_chan_?" katanya lantang dan dapat didengar Sasuke.

"Mau merayu istriku, eh?" batin Sasuke kesal setangah mati. Sasuke berusaha keluar dari kerumunan _fans_-nya tapi sangat sulit.

Pipi Sakura merona mendengar pernyataan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menunduk malu-malu. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan menunjukkan sikap itu, _baka _Sakura!" jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Pemuda di hadapan Sakura segera menyodorkan spidol yang ia remas kepada Sakura. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menerima spidol itu. Ia bingung karena melihat laki-laki di depannya ini tidak membawa buku ataupun kertas yang bisa ia tanda tangani. Mengerti dengan tatapan bingung Sakura, lelaki ini membuka kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu miliknya. Sontak membuat Sasuke mendelik.

"Mau apa dia?" gumam Sasuke kesal, dan makin berusaha keluar dari kerumunan _fans_-nya.

Pemuda di hadapan Sakura segera membalikkan badannya sehingga Sakura bisa melihat punggung pemuda ini yang memakai kaos putih. "Tolong tanda tangani di kaosku ini," pintanya. Sakura mengerti dan berjalan mendekat ke pemuda itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya. "ingin kutulis seperti apa?" tanya Sakura saat berada tepat dibelakang punggung pemuda ini.

Pemuda ini terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Lalu dia tersenyum manis sambil menoleh ke samping—mencoba melihat Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya. "_For my beloved fan_, Yukito Tsukishiro."

"Oke… _For my beloved fan_, Yukito Tsukishiro…" Sakura menulis di kaos yang dikenakan pemuda di depannya sambil menggumamkan apa yang dia minta, lalu dia menandatangani kaos tersebut. "selesai!" serunya sambil menutup spidol dan memandangi hasil karya tulisannya.

Pemuda ini segera berbalik dan memandang Sakura dengan lembut. "_Arigatou, _Sakura_-chan_."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, sama-sama! Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan lugunya.

Pria ini tertawa pelan lalu memandang Sakura. "Yang tadi kau tulis adalah namaku," jawabnya.

"Akh!" pekik Sakura lalu terkekeh menyadari kebodohannya. Sakura menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, Yukito memandangi tangan Sakura. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya seolah meminta Yukito untuk menyambut tangannya.

Yukito tersenyum lembut lalu menjabat tangan Sakura. "Salam kenal, Yukito-_san_!" seru Sakura dengan senyum manis membuat Yukito mengeluarkan semburat merah. Yukito seperti terhipnotis memandang wajah Sakura, dia membeku di tempatnya merasakan kehangatan di jemarinya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit Sakura yang lembut.

Semua itu tidak berlangsung dengan lama, karena seseorang segera melepas jabat tangan mereka dan memandang Yukito dengan tajam. Yukito tersenyum menyadari siapa yang baru saja melepas pagutan tangannya dengan tangan Sakura. Ia adalah suami Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura seolah menunjukkan bahwa Sakura adalah mutlak miliknya seorang. "Ayo kita pergi!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk meninggalkan Yukito. Sakura memberikan spidol yang tadi ia pegang pada Yukito sambil berjalan diseret Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yukito-_kun_!" seru Sakura, Yukito tersenyum lembut mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Perempatan di jidat Sasuke terpampang jelas mendengar embel-embel "_kun_" di belakang nama orang yang baru ditemui Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura-_chan_! Semoga bulan madumu menyenangkan!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Sakura dengan wajah memerah membalas lambaian tangan Yukito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah daerah yang menjadi satu-satunya daerah sejuk di tengah gurun pasir di Suna. Sebuah oase di daerah selatan Kota Sunagakure. Ia melihat ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir di depan oase tersebut. Tak mau ambil pusing, Gaara segera memakai kacamata cokelatnya dan turun dari mobil.

Ia berjalan menelusuri oase yang sangat besar ini. Oase ini luasnya hampir seperti sebuah danau yang ada di Konoha. Ada beberapa jenis tumbuhan yang tumbuh di pinggiran cekungan air. Jika dari jauh, oase ini seperti pulau kecil di tengah-tengah gurun pasir.

Oase ini adalah tempat favorit Gaara sejak kecil untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tempat persinggahannya ketika ia punya banyak masalah. Salah satunya adalah saat ayahnya menentangnya beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _entertainer_. Kini ia datang ke oase ini karena masalah dengan orang yang sama, ayahnya Sang Kazekage yang memintanya untuk segera menikah dengan seorang gadis—anak teman ayahnya.

Ia kembali terbayang dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu…

**Flashback:**

"Duduklah!" perintah Sang Ayah. Gaara menurut dan duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di samping kanan Sang Ayah.

"Apa kabar, _tou-san_?" tanya Gaara.

"_Tou-san_ baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat, dan Suna menjadi lebih maju dibawah pemerintahanku," jawab Sang Ayah. Gaara terdiam sesaat.

Dilihatnya Sang Ayah yang memang tidak banyak berubah. Lebih tepatnya, sifat dan sikapnya yang tidak berubah. Sangat dingin dan datar. Mirip dirinya yang dahulu sebelum terjun ke dunia _entertain_. Dan Gaara sadar _gen_ ayahnya menurun padanya (dulu).

Ayah Gaara merupakan seorang Kazekage atau setingkat dengan Gubernur di sebuah kota bernama Sunagakure. Ayahnya adalah seorang pria yang sangat ambisius dan terpandang. Dulu ia sangat menentang keinginan anaknya untuk menjadi seorang _entertainer, _ karena baginya seorang _entertainer _itu pekerjaannya tidaklah terlalu terpandang dan tidak sesuai dengan _level _ keluarganya. Tapi, Gaara tidak menyerah begitu saja, walaupun dia harus bertengkar hebat dengan Ayahnya waktu itu, ia tetap datang ke Konoha untuk mengikuti audisi menjadi bagian dari The Wizards.

Dan sekarang setelah beberapa tahun Gaara menjadi gitaris The Wizards, ayahnya mau menerimanya kembali. Itu semua karena ayahnya tetap mempunyai naluri sebagai orang tua, apalagi ia adalah orang tua tunggal karena istrinya sudah meninggal semenjak melahirkan Gaara. Dan ia menyesal karena dahulu telah mengusir Gaara dari rumah karena Gaara menyatakan niatnya untuk pergi ke Konoha dan mengikuti audisi menjadi bintang.

Gaara menghela napas pelan mengingat kejadian buruknya beberapa tahun yang lalu, itu adalah masa lalunya yang pahit. Tidak ada yang tahu jika Gaara yang lembut dan bijaksana mempunyai masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

"Ada apa _tou-san _menyuruhku datang ke sini?" tanya Gaara. "pasti itu adalah hal yang sangat penting, karena mengingat pekerjaan _tou-san _yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan sembarangan," sambungnya sambil menatap Sang Ayah yang sedang duduk menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa.

Sang Ayah tersenyum tipis. "Kau memang anak _tou-san _yang paling cerdas." _Kazekage_ ini menghela napas pelan. "Gaara, aku ingin kau meninggalkan dunia _entertain _dan menjadi kazekage menggantikanku," lanjutnya.

Gaara membulatkan matanya, sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sang Ayah. "_Tou-san _sudah memilihkan seorang gadis terpandang sebagai calon istrimu. Ia anak dari teman _tou-san_."

**End of flashback.**

Gaara berdiri memandang air jernih di bawah sana. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon yang rindang. Membuatnya terlindungi dari sengatan cahaya matahari. Pandangannya teralihkan saat mendengar suara ribut yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ya, bagus! Lebih dekat lagi!" perintah seorang wanita berambut cokelat kepada sepasang anak manusia yang sedang bergaya di depan oase sambil merapatkan diri. Gaara berpikir, apakah tidak panas di bawah sengatan matahari mereka saling merapatkan diri?

"Ya, selesai! Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya! Kalian model-model yang hebat!" serunya sambil membungkukkan badan kepada kedua model itu.

"Tidak. Kami cuma model amatiran. Seharusnya kami berterimakasih kepada Matsuri-_sama _yang bersedia menerima kami sebagai model majalah _fashion _ini," sahut seorang gadis berambut ungu yang menjadi model tadi.

"Ya, benar. Matsuri-_sama, arigatou gozaimasu_!" seru si pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi model tadi juga kepada Matsuri. Mereka berdua membungkukkan badan mereka.

"_Aigo… _Aku tidak salah memilih kalian menjadi model kami. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan, ya!" Matsuri melambaikan tangan saat kedua modelnya itu dibawa menuju ruang ganti oleh salah satu asistennya.

Gaara memerhatikan Matsuri yang sedang membereskan peralatan fotografinya. Ia merasa tidak asing saat melihat wajah Matsuri. Gaara mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana ia pernah melihat Matsuri dan sebuah bohlam menyala di kepalanya. Ia ingat bahwa ia bertemu dengan Matsuri di pesta pernikahan Sakura dan ia yang menumpahkan minuman ke gaun Matsuri.

Matsuri merasa seperti ada yang sedang memerhatikannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, dan di sana ia melihat Gaara yang sedang memerhatikannya. Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya singkat untuk memberi salam pada Matsuri. Matsuri juga melakukan hal yang sama dan tersenyum ramah pada Gaara.

Setelah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia segera memanggil asistennya yang satu lagi agar membawa barang-barang tersebut ke dalam mobil. Asisten itu menurut dan membawa barang-barang tersebut, sementara Matsuri menuju sebuah kedai sambil membawa sebuah tas dan kamera yang ia pakai tadi untuk mengambil gambar kedua modelnya.

Mata Gaara terus mengekor memerhatikan Matsuri yang pergi menuju kedai tanpa dinding yang menyediakan berbagai minuman pelepas dahaga. Mendadak ia merasa haus dan segera menuju kedai tersebut.

Gaara duduk agak jauh dari meja Matsuri. Ia menyenderkan punggungya sambil memandang air oase. Bayangan Sakura melintas di otaknya dan kata-kata ayahnya kembali terngiang di telinganya. Ia pun menghela napas berat. Namun, suara kursi berderit membuat Gaara menolehkan kepala ke depannya dan melihat seseorang sedang menarik kursi di depan Gaara.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Rasanya tidak enak sekali duduk sendirian," katanya dengan senyum lembut. Gaara mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang tadi sempat ia perhatikan.

"Terima kasih," kata Matsuri. Lalu ia mengutak-atik _laptop_ dan kameranya. Sementara Gaara kembali memandang air oase.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya terdengar jari-jari Matsuri yang berlari di atas _keyboard laptop_-nya. Sesekali juga terdengar suara minuman yang ditengguk oleh Matsuri. Dan tidak ada yang Gaara lakukan selain mendengarkan dan mengamati.

"Sepertinya kau punya masalah ya, Gaara?" suara lembut Matsuri menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya memandang Matsuri yang sedang memandangnya sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

Ia memandang Matsuri dengan bingung. Perasaannya mengatakan jika ia sudah memakai penyamaran, tapi kenapa gadis di depannya ini bisa menebak jati dirinya?

"Jika kau bingung kenapa aku bisa mengenali siapa dirimu, itu mudah saja jawabannya. Karena aku adalah salah satu _fans_-mu." Matsuri terkekeh kecil. "tapi, aku tidak seperti _fans-_mu yang lain, yang suka meneriakkan namamu ketika kau ada di panggung!" lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil. Untunglah, setidaknya Matsuri tidak berisik seperti _fans_-nya yang lain.

Matsuri mengangguk. "Jadi, apa kau mau menceritakannya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masih merengut kesal karena kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada sambil memandang pantai di bawah sana dari balkon hotel yang ia tempati untuk bulan madunya bersama Sakura. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sakura dengan mudahnya memanggil orang yang baru ia kenal dengan embel-embel "_kun_"? Dulu, dia saja harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Sakura memanggilnya dengan embel-embel "_kun_".

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya gusar. Pokoknya ia harus ada di atas laki-laki manapun yang berada di sekeliling Sakura. Tidak peduli jika itu adalah saudara Sakura sendiri, pokoknya ia yang sebagai suaminya harus mendapat hak istimewa dari istrinya.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sengaja menulikan telinganya untuk sekedar melirik siapa yang datang menghampirinya. Ia sudah tahu siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya yang teramat sangat polos itu?

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah malam. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan," ucap Sakura sambil memandang suaminya yang memasang wajah sangat dingin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura. Sakura merasa kesal dicuekin, maka dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar hotel membiarkan Sasuke berdiri memandang pantai yang gelap dengan ditemani angin malam.

"Cih! Kenapa pakai masuk lagi ke kamar? Bukannya menemaniku!" gumam Sasuke kesal. Ia kembali memandang Moon Beach di bawah sana dengan tatapan tajam. Ia kesal, benar-benar kesal.

Wuuuussshh…

Angin malam berhembus kencang, menerbangkan helaian rambut Sasuke dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia kedinginan sekarang, ingin sekali memeluk Sakura agar bisa membagi kehangatan. Tapi, ia terlalu gengsi. Sasuke 'kan lagi marah sama Sakura, masa dia memeluk Sakura sih? Hello… yang benar saja!

Sasuke makin merapatkan lipatan tangannya agar badannya sedikit lebih hangat, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat putaran di bibir tipisnya itu. Ia ingin masuk ke dalam, tapi ia tidak mau kalau Sakura belum tidur duluan karena setiap melihat wajah Sakura rasanya dia gemas sekali ingin mencubit melepaskan kekesalannya, tapi imej Uchiha-nya akan hancur jika ia melakukan itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Ia melihat Sakura memakaikan selimut tebal di badannya, lalu Sakura maju ke depannya dan merapatkan selimut itu dengan menyilangkan selimut itu di depan badan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kalau Sasuke-_kun _masih ingin memandang pantai dan tidak mau masuk ke dalam, sebaiknya kau memakai selimut ini." Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap _onyx _Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang Sakura lakukan.

"Ya sudah, aku tidur duluan ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura hendak masuk ke dalam tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya. Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. "kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau ingin aku pesankan cokelat hangat?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng. "lalu, apa?" Sakura bingung karena Sasuke menatapnya terus.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura, lalu ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Ia membagi kehangatan dengan diselimuti selimut tebal yang tadi Sakura berikan. Kedua tangan Sakura diletakkan di dada Sasuke, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_… sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Saskura.

"Memangnya harus ada alasan suami memeluk istrinya?" tanya Sasuke dengan ketus. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke memegang kepala Sakura dan menyenderkannya di dada bidangnya. Sakura dapat menghirup dengan jelas aroma maskulin Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merasa nyaman.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-_koi_ dan aku akan memanggilmu Sakura-_koi_," ucap Sasuke. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Dia benar-benar terhipnotis dengan aroma tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan telapak tangannya yang bertengger di dadanya Sasuke menurun dan melingkari pinggang Sasuke.

Menyadari tangan Sakura melingkar di pinggangnya, Sasuke makin merapatkan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menyilang di punggung Sakura sambil memegang selimut yang menghangatkan mereka.

Malam yang hangat meskipun angin pantai berhembus dengan kencang…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc…**

**a/n: **_Annyeong haseyo_!_ Jeongmal cwe song hamnida_! Saya gak bisa _update _cepet karena saya suka kena WB nih -.-" oleh karena itu, _review_ kalian adalah penyemangat untuk saya agar saya menguras otak saya untuk mencari inspirasi dan melanjutkan cerita ini. Ada _Cameo_-nya nih, suami saya yang kesekian, Yukito Tsukishiro, karakter di Anime dan Manga Carcaptor Sakura. Khukhukhu… *dibakar Yukito FC*

_It's time__ to… reply the reviews!_

**Vvvv****:** gwaenchana… ini dia lanjutannya… hope you like it! ^^ review lagi, ya? Gomawo…

**Me****:** mianhae, saya gak bisa update cepet. Saingan? Sudah terlihatkah di chapter ini? Khukhukhu… review lagi, ya? Gomawo… ^^

**Keylan****:** abisnya saya agak susah bikin oneshoot *alasan* fufufu… pasti udah kejawab kan di chapter ini siapa yang kesenggol Gaara-kun. Review lagi, ya? Gomawo… ^^

**Hikari Shinju****:** kamu semangat banget, Hikari-ssi! Aku suka reader kayak kamu! Joahae! *hug* makasih comment-nya ya. Nanti deh aku pikirin lagi ide kamu :) review lagi ya, sweety? Gomawo… ^^

**Rierye****:** salam kenal juga, Rierye-ssi! ^o^ makasih review-nya, semoga chapter ini juga disukai kamu, ya! Review lagi? Gomawo ^^

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi ga login****:** wueeeh? Jangan-jangan anaknya temennya ayah Gaara itu kamu, ya? *ini gimana sih, author yang bikin cerita, dia yang nanya* Hehehe… review lagi, ya? Gomawo ^^

**TeukVhie Chan-hime****:** waaah~ jadi tersapu malu! Err… maksudnya tersipu malu. Fufufu… review lagi, ya? Gomawo ^^

**Debbie J'Bieber****:** mian gak bisa update kilat. Hope you like it! Review lagi, ya? Gomawo ^^

**Ma Simba****:** ini udah diupdate. Review lagi, ya? Gomawo ^^

**Uchiha Riyuki****:** tenang tenang, Riyuki-chan, aku udah lanjutin kok ini. Review lagi ya? Gomawo ^^

Yang review login saya bales lewat PM.

**Haza Haruno**

**Chousamori Aozora**

**Pink Uchiha**

**Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Lady Spain**

**Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**

**Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan**

_**Jeongmal gomapseumnida**_yang udah _review_ maupun sekedar baca aja. _Joahae_! ^^

**Review again? Kamsa hamnida! ^O^**


	3. First Night

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Wizards Sequel is Mine, Kim Geun Hyun

**Warning:** Semi-M (blushing), Typo, Miss-typo, AU, OOC, dll, dsb, dst...

.

.

.

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

Selamat membaca! ^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: **_**First Night**_

Nyonya Uchiha perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Cahaya mentari yang menembus pori-pori gorden di kamar hotel yang ia tempati menghangatkan tubuhnya yang masih memakai selimut. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan dia tersenyum karena langsung tersuguhkan wajah suaminya yang tertidur dengan nyaman layaknya seorang bayi.

Ia miringkan posisinya hingga bisa berhadapan dengan Sang Suami. Matanya menyipit karena senyum tulus yang ia persembahkan untuk suami yang juteknya minta ampun itu, tapi semalam laki-laki di hadapannya ini sangatlah hangat.

"Jangan menatapku terus seperti itu," ucap Sasuke masih menutup matanya. Sakura terkejut tentu saja, ia pikir suaminya ini masih tidur ternyata sudah bangun.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, Sasuke-_kun_, eh Sasuke-_koi_?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan malas. "Sejak kau bergerak," sahutnya. Mata Sasuke menatap tepat di bola mata Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura salah tingkah menyeringai.

"A… _Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_, aduh maksudku Sasuke-_koi_," ucap Sakura sambil duduk di kasurnya.

"Biasakanlah panggil aku Sasuke-_koi_!" dengus Sasuke sambil bangun dan duduk di kasur sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan.

"I-iya Sasuke… _koi_," sahut Sakura.

Cup!

Sakura termangu karena baru saja Sasuke mencium bibirnya singkat. Perlahan panas menjalari pipinya hingga menimbulkan efek kemerahan di sana. Sementara Si Pelaku sudah kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan membalikkan badannya sehingga yang terlihat oleh Sakura hanyalah punggungnya.

"Itu ciuman selamat pagi. Kau juga harus membiasakan diri menerima dan melakukan itu padaku," gumam Sasuke yang menyelimuti dirinya lagi dengan semburat tipis di pipi. Syukurlah dia membalikkan badannya sehingga itu tidak terlihat oleh Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk meski Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Dan Sasuke tahu Sakura pasti menuruti ucapan Sang Suami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di trotoar jalan itu ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah sedang lari pagi. Terlihat handuk kecil mengalungi lehernya dan sebuah _earphone_ terpasang di kedua lubang telinganya. Ia berlari hanya mengeliligi kompleks perumahannya.

Ketika melihat sebuah taman, ia masuk ke sana dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Telinga yang terpasang _earphone_ itu mendengar ada seorang anak kecil menangis. Ia edarkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis di atas bangku kecil.

Gaara langsung menghampiri anak kecil itu dan berlutut di depannya. "Kenapa menangis, adik kecil?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku jatuh, hiks hiks…" ucapnya sambil menghapus airmata dengan tangan yang tergenggam.

Benar saja, Gaara melihat lutut gadis kecil itu yang terluka. Gaara bingung harus melakukan apa, ia juga tidak membawa obat-obatan karena niatnya 'kan hanya untuk lari pagi bukannya menjadi dokter darurat.

"Gaara-_san_."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Gaara menoleh dan melihat Matsuri sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Matsuri mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis kecil di depan Gaara yang sedang menangis, kemudian dia mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa menangis, adik kecil?" tanyanya pada Si Gadis Kecil. Gaara melirik Matsuri yang juga sedang menekuk lututnya sedikit dengan menyangga kedua tangannya di atas lutut, pertanyaan yang Matsuri ajukan sama seperti yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Hiks… lututku, hiks…" ucap anak itu dengan terisak.

"Aa…" Matsuri berlutut di depan gadis kecil itu dan di samping kanan Gaara. Gadis berambut cokelat ini membuka _hand bag_-nya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih.

Dengan cekatan Matsuri mengobati lutut Si Bocah dan terakhir menempelkan plester di lutut bocah itu. Gaara hanya memerhatikan Matsuri, ia memerhatikan wajah Matsuri yang tersenyum meyakinkan kepada bocah itu jika obat yang ia berikan tidak akan membuat lukanya perih. Dan senyuman Matsuri itu dapat membuat anak kecil di depannya berhenti menangis.

"Sudah selesai!" seru Matsuri dengan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih, kakak!" seru gadis kecil itu sambil berdiri. Matsuri dan Gaara juga ikut berdiri.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati, ya!" ujar Matsuri sambil mengelus lembut rambut Si Bocah. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan taman juga Matsuri dan Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya. Setelah sarapan tadi Sasuke kembali terlelap di atas ranjang yang empuk itu lagi. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali mengajak Sasuke bermain-main di pantai, mengingat mereka sudah ada di pantai yang sangat terkenal di Jepang ini.

Tapi, Sakura juga terlalu takut jika terkena damprat Sasuke karena membangunkannya. Sakura menghela napas pasrah, dan membuka pintu kamar. Ia melihat Sasuke yang tidur membelakangi jendela yang gordennya sudah ia tutup lagi. Sakura merasa Sasuke memang benar-benar ingin tidurnya tidak diganggu.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai sendiri saja. Ia menghampiri lemari, mengambil beberapa pakaian dan mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Ia tentu tidak mau mengambil resiko jika mengganti baju di kamar dan Sasuke tiba-tiba bangun. Pasti dia sangat malu sekali.

Selesai mengganti bajunya, Sakura berjalan ke dekat ranjang dan sedikit menunduk untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Hmm…" Sakura meletakkan anak rambut di belakang telinganya. "…Sasuke-_koi_, aku pergi ke pantai. Mimpi yang indah," ucapnya lalu pergi menjauh. Sasuke yang sedang tidur lelap tidak terbangun sama sekali.

Sakura menitipkan barang bawaannya di tempat penitipan barang. Ia memakai _bikini_ yang dilapisi sebuah kaos putih yang agak besar sehingga bisa menutupi _bikini-_nya. Jujur saja ia merasa malu jika memakai _bikini_ di pantai terbuka seperti ini.

Dengan kaki telanjangnya, Sakura menyusuri pantai dan merasakan air laut membasahi kakinya. Ia menyesal tidak memakai topi pantai karena matahari begitu menyilaukan.

Bosan hanya berjalan saja, Sakura memilih duduk di bawah pohon kelapa. Dan saat itu datanglah seorang anak kecil yang menarik-narik lengannya meminta Sakura menemaninya main. Dengan senang hati Sakura menemani anak kecil itu.

Sakura dan anak laki-laki kecil yang ia tahu bernama Syaoran, bermain lempar bola. Saat Syaoran melempar bola kelewat kencang, bola itu mendarat tepat di atas istana pasir yang baru dibuat seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu.

Sakura dan Syaoran memekik sambil menutup mulut mereka. Sakura melirik Syaoran sepertinya anak itu ketakutan untuk meminta bolanya kembali, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambilnya.

"_Gomennasai_, aku tidak sengaja melempar bolanya!" ucap Sakura di samping orang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Orang yang masih berjongkok di depan istana pasirnya perlahan menolehkan kepalanya dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggilnya.

Sakura memberanikan diri melihat orang tersebut dan ia terkejut. "Yukito-_kun_!"

Yukito mengambil bola yang baru saja menghancurkan istana pasirnya yang indah. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan bola.

Sakura menerima bola itu dengan perasaan tidak enak. "_Gomen_, Yukito-_kun_, aku jadi merusak istanamu," sesal Sakura.

Yukito tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Onee-chan_! Ayo kita main lagi!" teriak seorang bocah yang usianya sekitar tujuh tahunan.

Sakura dan Yukito menoleh ke anak itu, lalu mereka berhadapan lagi. "Yukito-_kun_, kau mau ikut main? Sepertinya akan lebih seru jika kita main bertiga," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu! Dengan senang hati," sahut Yukito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara dan Matsuri sedang duduk di bangku yang baru saja ditinggal oleh anak kecil tadi. Mereka berdua terdiam merasakan angin pagi yang menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka.

"Hm… aku suka angin pagi," kata Matsuri yang memejamkan matanya menikmati angin membelai wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan memandang Gaara yang menyender di kursi taman dengan memejamkan mata juga. Tampan sekali, pikir Matsuri. "apa kau juga suka angin pagi?" tanyanya pada Gaara.

Gaara membuka matanya pelan. "Ya," jawabnya. Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Matsuri yang sudah kembali memandang ke ayunan yang ada di depan mereka. "terima kasih karena kau datang tepat waktu untuk menolong gadis kecil tadi," ucap Gaara.

Matsuri menoleh pada Gaara dan tersenyum. "Itu hanya kebetulan," sahutnya. Gaara diam memerhatikan Matsuri yang bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap Gaara. "lain kali kalau kau pergi ke mana-mana bawa kotak obat, Gaara-_san_," canda Matsuri dan Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya. "baiklah, aku harus segera pergi ke kantor. _Jaa_!" Matsuri membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara terus memerhatikan Matsuri yang berjalan menjauhi taman. Entah kenapa Gaara merasa nyaman jika ada di dekatnya. Gaara menengadah melihat langit yang cerah dan kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya menikmati angin pagi ditemani lagu kesukaannya dari i-pod merah yang terselip di saku celananya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merasa kegerahan dan akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya. Pria tampan ini segera menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu bangun dan memakai sandal. Ia membuka gorden yang tadi ia tutup untuk menghalangi sinar matahari masuk dan menganggu tidurnya karena semalam ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena perasaan aneh yang menganggunya untuk menyentuh Sakura yang tertidur di pelukannya.

Setelah menghirup udara pagi sebentar, Sasuke segera menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya untuk menyegarkan badan dan otaknya yang kini dirasuki pikiran aneh-aneh seperti di buku yang suka dibaca Kakashi. Ia merutuki Kakashi yang memberikan hadiah pernikahan berupa novel Icha-Icha dari edisi pertama hingga edisi yang terbatas. Dan Sasuke menyesal karena membawa novel itu dan membacanya semalam saat Sakura tertidur di sampingnya.

Sasuke sudah memakai kaos pendek putih dengan celana pendek berwarna biru. Ia mengelilingi kamar hotelnya yang mewah itu untuk mencari di mana Sang Istri berada. Akhinya _leader _dari _band _The Wizards ini menghela napas dan memutuskan ke luar dari kamar untuk mencari Si Kepala Merah Jambu.

Entah apa yang membawa kaki Sasuke melangkah ke pantai yang mataharinya sangat menyilaukan ini. Untunglah ia memakai kacamata hitam, sedikit membantunya untuk tidak terkena cahaya matahari langsung dan juga menambah keren dirinya.

Pantai terlihat sudah mulai ramai karena jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi dan tentunya sudah banyak orang yang bangun dari tidurnya. Sasuke melintasi sebuah kedai minuman dan gadis-gadis yang ada di kedai itu memekik karena melihat Sasuke melintas. Mereka sudah tahu kalau idola mereka akan berbulan madu ke pantai itu dan memang dasar _fan fanatic_, mereka pun ikut datang ke _moon beach_ hanya untuk melihat Sang Idola.

Tanpa Sasuke tahu, kelima gadis remaja itu sudah membuntuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Terkadang mereka bersembunyi di belakang pohon ketika Sasuke berhenti atau menoleh.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan gaya _stoic_-nya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sang Istri, dan aha! Akhirnya Sasuke menangkap sosok kepala merah muda yang sedang bermain tangkap bola dengan seorang anak kecil dan siapa itu di sampingnya?

Sasuke menurunkan kacamatanya sedikit dan memerhatikan sosok kepala abu-abu tua yang berdiri agak jauh dari Sakura sambil melemparkan bola padanya. Kacamata. Rambut abu-abu. Aha! Sasuke ingat, dia laki-laki waktu di bandara kemarin.

"Kenapa Sakura bisa ada bersamanya?" gumam Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri ketiga orang yang sedang bermain bola itu. Kelima remaja cewek yang menguntit Sasuke pun tidak diam saja, mereka juga mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sakura-_KOI_," panggil Sasuke dengan menaruh penekanan pada embel-embel '_koi_' seolah memberi penjelasn bahwa Sakura hanya miliknya seorang.

Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke belakang.

Dug!

"Aduh!" pekik Sakura karena bola yang dilempar Syaoran mengenai kepalanya. Yukito segera mendekati Sakura dan mengelus kepalanya, hal itu membuat tiga sudut siku muncul di pelipis Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Gomen_, Sakura-_nee_," ucap Syaoran dengan wajah yang sedih.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Syaoran-_kun_," ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya. Sasuke merasa dia diacuhkan, maka muncul lagi tiga sudut siku di pelipisnya menambah koleksi untuknya.

"Ini karena _nii-chan_ itu memanggil Sakura-_nee_!" seru Syaoran sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke yang ditunjuk-tunjuk begitu oleh anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun menahan kesalnya dan urat-urat emosi muncul lagi dan lagi di jidatnya.

"Sakura-_koi_, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke berusaha sedatar mungkin dan tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun sambil mendekat dan melepas tangan Yukito yang mengelus kepala Sakura. Sasuke menatap Yukito tajam dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Yukito hanya diam melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"A-aku…"

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku jika kau ingin main ke pantai?"

"I-itu karena aku takut menganggu tidurmu. _Gomen, _Sasuke-_koi_."

"Sakura-_nee_, ayo kita main lagi!" Syaoran menarik-narik ujung kaos Sakura. Sasuke menatap tajam Syaoran tapi Syaoran cuek saja soalnya dia tidak bisa melihat tatan tajam Sasuke di balik kacamata hitamnya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tampak seksi meski badannya masih tertutup kaos besar. Tapi, tetap saja kaos itu hanya dapat menutupi badan Sakura hingga setengah paha dan Sasuke tidak suka tubuh mulus istrinya dilihat oleh orang lain.

Sakura terlihat bingung dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini, namun sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. "Sasuke-_koi_, kau mau ikutan main?" tanya Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Sasuke menimbang keputusannya. Sebenarnya ia malas sekali main-main di bawah sinar matahari seperti ini, tapi jika ia hanya melihat Sakura main apalagi dengan adanya cowok abu-abu itu di dekatnya malah akan membuat Sasuke tambah panas.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Sakura memekik gembira, Yukito pun tersenyum.

"Kenapa sih _nii-chan _mau ikut? Pasti akan menganggu sekali," ucap Syaoran membuat Sasuke ingin sekali membuangnya ke tengah laut. Sakura segera menutup mulut Syaoran agar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa membuat Sasuke meledak lagi.

"Ha ha ha… Syaoran-_kun_ hanya bercanda, Sasuke-_koi_," ucap Sakura dengan tawa hambar.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke yang mencoba menahan emosinya. Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Kalau begitu kita bagi timnya," kata Yukito dengan senyum lembutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari di _moon beach _semakin terasa teriknya membuat kelima gadis yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon kelapa mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat. Mereka terus mengambil gambar idolanya dengan kamera mereka.

DUG!

"Hiaaaaaatt!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Terima ini! Hiaaaaaat!"

DUG!

"Gyaaaaaa! Sasuke-_koi_, pelan-pelan!"

"Coba kau balas ini, Sakura! Hiaaaaat!"

"Syaoran-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang mencoba membangunkan Syaoran yang terjatuh karena menghindar agar bola yang dipukul dengan kencang oleh Sasuke tidak mengenai mukanya.

"Menurutku pembagian pasangan ini tidak adil untuk Sakura-_chan_ dan Syaoran-_kun_," kata Yukito yang merupakan rekan tim Sasuke. Dibilang rekan juga tidak sih soalnya sejak tadi yang memukul dan melempar bola ya cuma Sasuke saja.

"Tidak. Ini sudah berdasarkan undian tadi," sahut Sasuke dan menyeringai melihat Syaoran yang duduk dan memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Tapi, kasihan Sakura-_chan _dan Syaoran-_kun_," bela Yukito yang tidak tega melihat Sakura dan Syaoran yang terus menghindari bola yang mungkin saja bisa mengenai muka mereka dengan keras.

"Itu sudah jadi resi—"

"—Sasuke-kuuuuuuunn!" jerit lima orang gadis yang berlari menuju arahnya. Sasuke dan yang lain segera menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja kelima gadis itu sudah mengelilingi Sasuke dan mencoba memeluknya. Sasuke menghindari tangan-tangan gadis itu yang mencoba menyentuhnya. Sakura, Yukito dan Takashi terdiam melihatnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo bermain dengan kami saja!" seru gadis yang mempunyai rambut pirang pendek.

"Iya! Ayo kita bermain _banana boat_!" seru gadis berambut cokelat keriting.

"Betul, betul, betul!" sahut ketiga gadis yang lainnya. Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik saat kelima gadis itu menyeretnya.

"Hey, lepaskan!" hanya itu pembelaan yang bisa Sasuke lakukan namun kelima gadis itu tidak semudah itu melepaskan Sasuke.

"_Jaa_!" Syaoran melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian Sasuke. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kesal Syaoran yang menyeringai melihat Sasuke diseret oleh lima _fans fanatic_-nya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Yukito _sweatdrop_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah membiaskan cahaya oranye. Tapi masih banyak orang yang bermain di pantai tersebut. Mungkin akan menyaksikan matahari tenggelam. Betapa menyenangkannya jika melihat matahari tenggelam dengan ditemani orang terkasih. Itu seperti di drama-drama romantis bukan?

Hal itulah yang sekarang sedang Sakura renungkan di bawah pohon kelapa. Sejak matahari berada tepat di atas kepala, Syaoran sudah tidak bermain lagi dengannya karena ia harus kembali ke hotel bersama Sang Ibu.

Sedangkan Yukito baru saja meninggalkannya sendirian karena Yukito ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan. Yah, Yukito sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan idolanya sendirian di pantai yang luas itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya menunggu untuk makan malam bersama.

Dan di sinilah Sakura berada sendirian ditemani hembusan angin sore yang sejuk. Sakura merapikan kembali poninya yang menutupi mata. Ia memainkan pasir dengan menggenggamnya kemudian membiarkannya terjatuh perlahan dari genggamannya itu. Kali ini ia merasa kesepian di tempat yang ramai.

Sakura menghela napas dan memandang langit yang sudah menjadi oranye itu. "Sasuke-_koi _di mana, ya?" gumamnya.

Ia takut Sasuke-nya diapa-apakan oleh kelima _fans_-nya itu. Sedikit tidak suka juga jika ia membayangkan Sasuke bersenang-senang dengan kelima gadis remaja yang cantik-cantik itu, sedangkan ia sendirian di bawah pohon kelapa menunggu matahari terbenam.

Andai Sasuke ada di sampingnya, setidaknya ia merasa tidak kesepian meski Sasuke jarang bicara. Ia tidak perlu was-was saat gadis-gadis memberikan tatapan genit kepada suaminya itu. Tapi sekarang suaminya dibawa kabur lima gadis remaja itu. Bagaimana Sakura bisa tenang?

"Haaaah~" Sakura menghela napas lagi. Lalu ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju bibir pantai. Ia mau main air sepertinya.

Kaki telanjangnya perlahan menyentuh air asin laut. Ia semakin berjalan lebih jauh hingga air sudah sampai di atas pinggangnya. Sakura masuk ke dalam air dan melihat pemandangan di dalam sana. Ia melihat ikan-ikan kecil yang sedang berenang di atas pasir putih. Jika ia menyelam di tengah laut sana pasti pemandangan yang ia lihat lebih indah dari ini.

Sakura muncul lagi ke permukaan air untuk menghirup oksigen dan kembali masuk ke dalam air melihat biota laut.

Sementara itu, entah bagaimana caranya hingga Uchiha Sasuke bisa lepas dari kejaran _fans girl_-nya. Sekarang ia berjalan hati-hati dan sedikit awas jika gadis-gadis itu kembali datang dan menyeret Sasuke.

Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini adalah Sakura dan cowok abu-abu itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan berdua, ya? Soalnya dia tadi siang sempat melihat Syaoran yang kembali ke hotel bersama ibunya.

Sasuke sudah mencari Sakura ke kamar hotel tapi Sakura tidak ada. Sasuke sebenarnya sejak siang tadi ingin kembali ke pantai tapi ia yakin sekali _fans fanatic_-nya itu juga akan mencarinya di pantai, jadi dia bersembunyi di tempat yang paling aman, yaitu di kamar hotelnya sendiri hingga sore.

Sasuke menyusuri pantai sambil mencari-cari sosok Sakura. Saat ia sudah lelah mencari dan memutuskan untuk menunggu saja di kamar hotel, ia melihat kepala merah muda yang muncul dari laut, kemudian kepala itu masuk lagi ke dalam laut. Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena akhirnya menemukan Sang Istri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blub… blub… blub…

Sakura mencoba menyentuh ikan-ikan kecil yang sedang berenang di dekat kakinya. Ia tersenyum senang melihat ikan-ikan cantik itu dan karang laut yang indah. Karena kehabisan udara, Sakura kembali lagi muncul ke permukaan air dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Haaah… haaah… haaah…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar suara orang yang ia rindukan saat ini. Dengan pelan ia mencoba memutar tubuhnya.

"Jangan berbalik!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan pergerakannya dan perlahan ia merasakan sepasang tangan dengan lembut melingkari perutnya. Oh, _Kami-sama_, makhlukmu yang cantik itu sedang merona hebat!

Sakura merasakan hembusan hangat hapas Sasuke di lehernya. Kedua tangannya pun bergerak mengelus tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di perutnya. Mereka berdua menyaksikan matahari yang perlahan tenggelam.

"Puas bermainnya?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura membuat Sakura geli dan terkikik. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar tawa kecil istrinya ini.

Sakura mengangguk. "_Gomen_, Sasuke-_koi_, aku—"

"—tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali kau harus selalu pergi bersamaku," potong Sasuke cepat. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau puas bermain dengan kelima _fans_-mu itu?" suara Sakura terdengar seperti sedikit kesal dan itu membuat Sasuke makin tersenyum lebar dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku berhasil kabur sebelum mereka menculikku," kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Sakura hingga mereka berhadapan. "Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Sakura bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak begini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memegang kedua rahang Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, Sasu-_koi_," ucap Sakura tulus dengan senyumnya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap hingga perlahan langit menjadi gelap, dan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya saat napas Sasuke menyapu pipinya. Dengan lembut dan penuh cinta Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura.

Awalnya ciuman itu hanyalah ciuman biasa yang penuh cinta, tapi kemudian semakin mengganas. Sasuke bahkan sudah memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke. Inilah pertama kalinya Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah memakai piyama tidurnya dan duduk di sofa menonton televisi. Sakura menonton acara _variety show_ di mana Naruto menjadi bintang tamunya. Ia sesekali tertawa saat Naruto dikerjai oleh _host_-nya. Andai The Wizards diundang ke sana, pasti seru sekali. Haaah… ia jadi merindukan Naruto dan Gaara.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Sakura yang sedang tertawa menonton televisi. Ia segera mendekat ke sofa dan duduk di samping Sakura dengan melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

Sakura entah kenapa merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Diam-diam dia melirik Sasuke dan menjadi tidak konsen menonton televisi. Tangannya terus mengacak-acak _pop corn_ tapi hanya dia makan satu-satu dengan pelan sambil melirik Sasuke. Dia benar-benar gugup!

Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika melihat Naruto memakai seragam _sailor_. Sakura menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Ia perhatikan baik-baik cara Sasuke tertawa yang membuatnya lebih tampan. Dan tanpa sadar ia terus memerhatikan bibir Sasuke yang tadi sore dengan ganasnya mencium bibirnya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dan meraba bibirnya sendiri. Sasuke yang tidak mendengar tawa Sakura—padahal _scene_ di _variety show_ sedang lucu—segera menolehkan kepalanya dan dia melihat Sakura yang terkejut lalu segera menghadap ke televisi lagi. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Merasa terus diperhatikan membuat Sakura salah tingkah. "A-aku mau ambil minum," kata Sakura tapi belum sempat Sakura beranjak, Sasuke menahan tangannya hingga membuat Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke bingung. "kenapa Sasuke-_koi_? Kau mau minum ju—kyaaaaa!"

_Pop corn_ yang Sakura pegang berserakan di lantai karena terjatuh, berikut dengan Sakura yang juga jatuh terduduk di sofa. Sasuke mengunci tubuh Sakura dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan leher Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_koi_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung dan muka yang memerah.

Helaian rambut Sasuke terjatuh membingkai wajah tampannya di atas wajah Sakura. Demi _eyeliner_-nya Gaara, Sakura benar-benar gugup saat mata Sasuke terus menatap intens mata Sakura.

"Sasuke-_koi_—"

"—Ssssttt!" Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir ranum Sakura. Sakura otomatis berhenti bicara.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menatap Sakura dengan intens. Sakura merasa tatapan Sasuke berbeda dari yang biasanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke.

Pipi Sakura memerah lagi mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasuke. "A-aku juga mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut membuat Sakura menutup kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lagi sambil tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan mengangkat kepalanya agar Sasuke bisa lebih leluasa menciumnya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura, kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan _bridal style_ dan membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura perlahan di atas ranjang dan perlahan menghampiri Sakura. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan badan setengah menindih Sakura, sedangkan setengahnya lagi di ranjang.

Sasuke mengusap rambut Sakura dan mencium bibirnya. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan mengangkat dagunya. Sasuke menjilat bibir Sakura, lalu Sakura membuka mulutnya. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sakura dan mengecap lidah Sakura yang berbenturan dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Sasuke yang tidak mengusap rambut Sakura perlahan membuka dua kancing piyama Sakura. Bibirnya perlahan berpindah mencium kening, pipi, hidung, dagu, telinga dan leher. Sasuke mengecup leher Sakura membuat Sakura geli. Dengan gemas Sasuke menggigit leher Sakura membuat Sakura memekik. Tapi kemudian Sasuke menjilatnya dan menghisapnya hingga Sakura mendesah.

Dan _well_, tangan Sasuke yang bebas tidak berhenti meraba-raba tubuh Sakura. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro dan Sang kazekage sedang berada di ruang tamu menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Saat mendengar suara tapak kaki yang menuruni tangga, Temari dan Kankuro segera menoleh ke arah tangga dan Gaara baru saja turun dengan memakai pakaian lebih formal dengan Jas Hitam yang menutupi kemeja merah dan celana hitam juga sepatu hitam yang mengkilap.

Entahlah apa maksud dari ayahnya yang menyuruh Gaara memakai pakaian yang lebih rapih malam ini. Gaara yang sudah sampai di lantai bawah melihat kedua kakak kandungnya beserta kakak iparnya sudah duduk di ruang tamu dengan baju yang juga lebih formal dari biasanya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel, Temari langsung berdiri untuk membukakan pintu. Sementara yang lainnya tetap duduk, kecuali Gaara yang masih berjalan menuju sofa.

Pintu megah keluarga Sabaku terbuka lebar menunjukkan tiga orang dengan pakaian yang juga formal berdiri di teras rumah keluarga Sabaku. Gaara yang kebetulan sedang berjalan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat gadis yang memakai _dress _berwarna merah marun berdiri di teras rumahnya. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku, matanya terkejut melihat gadis itu, begitu juga dengan gadis itu.

"Gaara-_san_."

"Matsuri."

Keduanya saling menatap bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**a/n: **_Annyeong haseyo_! Haduuuuh masih TBC aja nih _fict_. Bosankah _readers_ membacanya? Dan maafkan saya karena _update_-nya super ngaret banget. Maaf juga kalau banyak _typo_ saya gak sempet baca ulang. _First Night_ ini kupersembahkan spesial untuk**Chousamori Aozora** yang udah gak sabar sama malam pertamanya SasuSaku. Hahaha… aku bikinnya aja sampe _blushing-blushing_ sendiri gitu. Ckckck…

oh iya maksudnya suffiks –koi itu sayang atau cinta gitu. Hehehe… oh iya saingan Sasuke itu gak berat-berat banget, paling cuma dibikin cemburu-cemburu dikit gitu sama Yukito-_kun_. Hehehe…

_Kamsa hamnida__:_ **Kurasuke UchiHaruno****, ****Ma Simba****, ****Chousamori Aozora****, ****kimyu****, ****Keylan****, ****vvvv****, ****Hikari Shinju****, ****Debbie J. Bieber****, ****me****, ****Sky pea-chan****, ****Zhie Hikaru-chan****, ****agnes BigBang****, ****tsabita sung****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****uchiha reyvhia****, ****Meyrin kyuchan****, ****Vitha and sasusaku****. **Maaf saya gak bisa bales satu-satu soalnya saya buru-buru mau berangkat kuliah. Review kalian berarti banget buat saya, jadi review lagi ya?

**Review again? Kamsa hamnida! ^O^**


	4. Uchiha Junior

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Wizards Sequel is Mine, Chocoaddicted

**Warning:** Typo, Miss-typo, AU, OOC, dll, dsb, dst...

.

.

.

**행복한****독서**

_**Haengboghan Dogseo! ^^**_

Selamat membaca! ^^

.

.

.

**Chapter 4: Uchiha Junior?**

Cowok berambut pirang acak-acakan sedang memandang bosan pemandangan dari atas balkon _mansion_-nya. Ini adalah hari kelima di mana ia merasa sangat bosan sekali seumur hidupnya. Biasanya setiap bangun tidur ia akan langsung menemui ketiga sahabatnya di dapur untuk sarapan bersama, terkadang manajer mereka—Kakashi, juga ikut bergabung. Tapi sudah lima hari ia sarapan bersama Kakashi dan Shizune saja. Sementara ketiga sahabatnya masih sibuk liburan, yang dua bulan madu dan yang satu ada urusan keluarga.

"Fiuuuuh~" Naruto mengembuskan napas hingga pipinya menggembung. Sangat menggemaskan! Lalu ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri, kemudian kembali mendesah, "kapan sih kalian pulang? Aku sudah bosaaaaan!" teriak Naruto.

"Jangan teriak pagi-pagi, Naruto!" omel Shizune yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah majalah di tangan.

Naruto mendecih setelah melihat Shizune datang mengganggu ketenangan paginya, tapi bagi Shizune justru Narutolah yang mengganggu ketenangan paginya.

"Coba kau baca ini!" seru Shizune sembari memberikan majalah yang tadi ia pegang.

"Apa itu?"

"Majalah."

"Iya aku tahu!" dengus Naruto dan menyambar majalah di tangan Shizune dengan kesal.

Naruto tahu itu majalah tapi maksud cowok penambuh _drum _di The Wizards Band ini ingin bertanya untuk apa Shizune menyuruhnya membaca majalah itu? Tapi, sepertinya Si _Dobe_ agak kesulitan menyampaikan maksudnya dalam sebuah kalimat tanya yang efektif.

"_NANI_? Gaara akan keluar dari The Wizards karena akan menikah dengan seorang gadis anak pengusaha nomor satu di Suna?" pekik Naruto dengan suara menggelegar. "Ini pasti _hoax_! Iya, PASTI!" serunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk artikel tersebut.

"Itu bukan _hoax_, Naruto."

Naruto mendengar suara seseorang yang menjawab seruannya tadi langsung menoleh dan melihat Kakashi yang sedang duduk santai di kursi sambil membaca novel mesumnya.

"Maksudmu apa, Kakashi-_nii_?" tanya Naruto.

"Berita Gaara akan menikah dan keluar dari The Wizards memang benar, Gaara sudah mengkonfirmasi padaku. Tapi, Gaara tidak mau keluar dari The Wizards," sahut Kakashi. Naruto semakin bingung dengan perkataan Kakashi yang berputar-putar.

"Maksudmu apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Haaaaah~" Kakashi menghela napas sambil menunduk pasrah. Naruto memasang wajah cengo, "sebenarnya yang menyuruh Gaara keluar dari The Wizards adalah ayahnya dan Gaara menolak hal tersebut."

"Lalu berita soal pernikahannya, apa itu juga karena Ayahnya?" tanya Shizune yang juga penasaran, ia dan Naruto sekarang sudah duduk mengapit Kakashi di kanan-kirinya. Kakashi mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari deretan huruf di novel mesum itu.

"Apa Gaara menyetujuinya?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

"Dia masih memikirkan hal tersebut," sahut Kakashi.

Naruto berdecak sambil memukul telapak tangannya dengan pelan. "Sudah kuduga! Ia mana mau dijodohkan seperti itu!" serunya, lalu ia melirik Shizune dan Kakashi, "lalu, kalian kapan menikah? Umur kalian sudah sangat cukup untuk menikah!" Shizune dan Kakashi membatu mendengar celetukan Naruto.

"Ehem!" Kakashi berdehem pelan, dan tanpa memandang Naruto ia menjawab, "kami akan menikah setelah kau menikah, Naruto." Shizune yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajah.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap Kakashi juga Shizune yang masih duduk. "Kalau begitu kalian akan menikah tahun depan juga dong? Soalnya aku dan Hinata akan menikah tahun depan setelah Hinata wisuda," lagi-lagi Kakashi dan Shizune membatu mendengar ucapan Naruto, "hari ini aku akan main ke rumah Hinata, hubungi aku jika ada _job_!"

Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Kakashi dan Shizune yang saling melirik sambil tersenyum canggung. Pasangan yang aneh…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara memainkan gitar sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas partitur, ia sedang membuat lagu. Sepertinya tidak mudah menyuruh Gaara keluar dari The Wizards karena darah seni sangat mengalir kental di tubuhnya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk!" tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya, Gaara menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk dan muncullah seorang gadis yang tiga hari lalu telah resmi menjadi tunangannya.

"Gaara-_kun_, kau sedang apa? Sepertinya sangat sibuk," ucapnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Gaara.

"Membuat lagu," sahutnya singkat.

Matsuri menghela napas, "Aku ke sini karena di suruh oleh Ayahmu."

"Aa..."

"Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini, aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku masih ingat betul saat kau bercerita tentang temanmu yang akan dijodohkan oleh Ayahnya, ternyata itu kau sendiri," Matsuri terkikik pelan membayangkan Gaara yang berbohong dulu saat pertemuan pertama mereka di oase, "tapi aku juga sudah bilang padamu kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti langsung kabur dari rumah."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tidak kabur dari rumah?" tanya Gaara dengan dingin.

"…" Matsuri terdiam sesaat, "Aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan dijodohkan, dan malam itu saat orang tuaku menyuruhku berdandan yang cantik, aku hanya menurut saja karena kukira aku akan makan malam bersama rekan bisnis ayah seperti biasa.

"Tapi, ternyata malam itu juga aku ditunangkan denganmu. Aku tidak menduga hal tersebut dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa kau menyesal sudah bertunangan denganku?" tanya Matsuri dengan raut wajah yang sedih namun ia coba tutupi.

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya memetik gitar. Sabaku yang satu ini tidak menjawab pertanyaan Matsuri. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa saja menolak dan langsung kembali ke Konoha saat malam pertunangan itu, tapi ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

Matsuri yang melihat Gaara terdiam berasumsi jika Gaara sangat menyesali pertunangan mereka. Matsuri pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Gaara dengan sendu.

"Aku mengerti, Gaara-_kun_. Kau punya hak untuk memutuskan pertunangan ini. Aku pamit dulu," ucapnya dan mencoba memaksakan senyuman di bibir.

Sejak malam itu ia—Matsuri, mengetahui akan ditunangan dengan Sabaku No Gaara yang notabennya adalah idola Matsuri sejak awal debut The Wizards, Matsuri sangat bahagia sekali. Cintanya kepada Sang Idola akan tersampaikan. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam rasa cinta itu karena Sang Idola sangat tidak suka dijodohkan. Mengembuskan napas berat, Matsuri memegang kenop pintu dan siap membukanya.

"Aku tidak menyesal," ucap Gaara membuat Matsuri terdiam di tempat masih memunggungi Gaara, "aku juga tidak mengerti. Setidaknya aku ditunangkan dengan gadis yang sudah kukenal sebelumnya," sambungnya.

Matsuri tersenyum dan membalikkan badan menghadap Gaara, "Kau serius?"

Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk. Matsuri segera berjalan cepat dan duduk kembali di samping Gaara dengan badan menghadap Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bicara pada paman agar beliau berhenti menyuruhmu keluar dari The Wizards!" serunya dengan senyum lebar.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, meskipun kita menikah nanti, tidak akan ada perubahan personil di The Wizards," ucap Gaara.

Wajah Matsuri memanas mendengar ucapan Gaara barusan, refleks ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "Ja-jadi kau sudah menyetujui pernikahan kita?" tanyanya malu-malu, "dan menolak keluar dari The Wizards?"

Gaara meletakkan gitarnya di sandaran sofa, lalu mengacak lembut rambut Matsuri seperti yang suka ia lakukan dulu pada Sakura. Matsuri agak kaget saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Gaara di kepalanya.

"Semalam aku sudah bicara dengan Ayahku. Dan beliau sepertinya sudah menyerah memisahkanku dengan The Wizards," ucap Gaara lembut.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia menerima pernikahan mereka yang baru akan direncanakan bulan depan. Menurutnya Matsuri adalah gadis baik yang tidak neko-neko. Tapi ia belum begitu yakin apa ia mencintai gadis ini?

Matsuri mengangkat wajahnya dan menggenggam tangan Gaara yang masih ada di kepala Matsuri, "Cinta akan tumbuh karena terbiasa, Gaara-_kun_. Kuharap kau bisa merasakan itu padaku nanti setelah kita menikah. Dan aku akan setia menunggu hal itu," ucapnya dengan tersenyum lembut.

Gaara terperangah melihat kesungguhan Matsuri. Dia tidak salah menerima perjodohan ini dan ia akan mencoba membuka hatinya untuk yang lain. Karena cinta tanpa harus memiliki sangat menyakitkan.

"Terima kasih," gumam Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ng~"

Sakura menggeliat dan perlahan membuka kelopak mata. Ia merasa sesak saat bernapas dan saat menoleh ia melihat suaminya yang membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura, sementara tangan juga kakinya memeluk Sakura dari belakang—menjadikan Sakura guling kesayangannya.

Sakura bergerak hingga posisinya yang miring menghadap jendela menjadi terlentang. Sasuke yang merasakan pergerakan dari Sakura makin merapatkan diri dengan istrinya. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ya, kejadian seperti ini sering ia dapatkan ketika ia bangun tidur, Sasuke selalu tidak mengizinkannya bangun kecuali Sasuke juga mau bangun.

"Sasu-_koi_, sudah pagi. Kita harus siap-siap untuk kembali ke Konoha," kata Sakura dengan lembut, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sakura mulai kegerahan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak kegerahan? Cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar hotel itu hingga menerpa kulitnya, sedangkan ia masih berselimutkan selimut tebal ditambah Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Demi _stick drum-_nya Naruto, ia ingin keluar dari tempat panas ini dan berendam di _bathup_, pasti menyegarkan mengingat badannya penuh peluh semalam karena ulah suaminya.

Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat pipi Sakura merona. Ia memang sudah melakukan 'itu' berkali-kali dengan Sasuke setelah malam pertama mereka, tapi tetap saja ia malu jika kembali terbayang dengan kejadian 'itu'. Ah~ sekarang Sakura benar-benar merasa gerah karena pipinya memanas.

"Sasuke-_koi_, ayo bangun!"

Sasuke tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat dan wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Sakura jadi berpikir jika Sasuke benar-benar masih tidur dengan lelap.

Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah malaikat Sasuke saat tertidur, ia memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan suaminya yang tercinta itu. Gadis, err wanita ini mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya. Dengan perlahan dia mencoba duduk dan melepaskan kaki Sasuke yang berada di pahanya. Sakura menghela napas lega dan bergerak perlahan untuk turun dari tempat tidur.

Tap.

"Akhirnya~" batin Sakura sambil menghela napas lega.

Greb!

"Kyaaaaa!"

Baru saja Sakura menapaki lantai, tangannya ditarik Sasuke hingga Sakura kembali terjatuh di ranjang. Sasuke langsung mengambil posisi di atas Sakura, menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di samping kiri dan kanan leher Sakura. Pria ini menyeringai.

"Sa-Sasuke-_koi_, a-aku mau mandi," ucap Sakura terbata-bata karena jujur saja ia selalu terpesona saat suaminya yang tampan di atas normal itu menatapnya penuh hasrat.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bermaksud menggoda Sang Istri yang lugu.

"A-aku mau mandi, di sini panas sekali, aku kegerahan," sahut Sakura sambil mengipas-ngipaskan mukanya yang memerah dengan telapak tangan. Sakura menghindari bertatap mata dengan Sasuke, ia mencoba melihat apa saja asal jangan wajah Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke tambah menyeringai.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura dengan lembut membuat Sakura merinding dan menelan ludahnya. Entah mengapa jika Sasuke sudah berbuat lembut seperti ini, firasat Sakura jadi tidak enak.

"Nanti saja mandinya bersamaku, _hime_." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura dan sesekali meniupnya membuat Sakura bergidik.

"A-aku bi-bisa mandi sendiri kok, Sasu-_koi_!" tolak Sakura dengan muka yang benar-benar sudah memerah.

"Jangan pernah menolakku, _hime_…" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura dengan jarinya yang terus membelai wajah cantik Sakura. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar menelan ludahnya dengan paksa.

"Jika kita sudah kembali ke Konoha, kita akan sibuk dengan _show _kita. Jadi nikmatilah saat ini," lanjut Sasuke dan kini ia menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura terpana melihat _onyx _yang lembut itu, ia mudah sekali terjerat dalam pesona iris mata hitam milik Suaminya.

Sakura mengangguk. Entahlah, ia selalu mengangguk jika sudah terhipnotis dengan _onyx _Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Istrinya sudah menurut kini tersenyum manis. Ah~ lagi-lagi Sakura merona melihat senyum manis seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang juteknya minta ampun.

"Kalau begitu, selamat pagi, Sakura-_koi_."

"Selamat pagi, Sasu—hmmppp!"

Yaaah~ rutinitas wajib mereka di setiap pagi kini sedang dijalankan. _Morning kiss_.

Sasuke dengan lembut memagut bibir Sakura penuh rasa cinta namun makin lama berubah makin bergairah dan penuh hasrat ingin memiliki. Bahkan mereka bertarung dalam mulut dengan lidah mereka dan saling bertukar _saliva_.

"Haaahhhh~" Sakura mengambil napas selagi ia masih punya kesempatan ketika Sasuke melepas pagutannya di bibir Sakura.

"Sepertinya tanda merah ini masih kurang, _hime_," tunjuk Sasuke pada leher Sakura yang ada beberapa _kissmark _di sana. Sakura merasa geli saat jari jemari Sasuke berjalan di lehernya. Dalam hati Sakura berdoa agar Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menambahnya lagi!" Sakura membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa!" dan berikutnya Sasuke sudah menyerang Sakura dengan ciumannya yang penuh gairah.

Belum hilang rasa pegal-pegalnya semalam, sepertinya Sakura akan pegal-pegal lagi bahkan mungkin akan sulit berjalan nanti mengingat bagaimana saat ini suaminya yang tercinta itu menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melambaikan tangan ketika ia melihat seseorang berambut merah muncul di bandara. Kekasihnya yang berada di samping Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut. Shizune dan Kakashi yang berada di sana juga hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Naruto yang hiperaktif itu.

"Gaara! Di sini!" teriak Naruto hingga membuat beberapa orang menengok padanya dan mereka berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk Gaara dan Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum melihat teman-temannya sudah menjemputnya di bandara. Ia pikir ia akan ke _mansion_ sendirian, ternyata mereka menjemputnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, aku bosan sendirian datang ke acara-acara TV dan radio!" seru Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara.

"Bukankah kau selalu ingin lebih terkenal dari aku dan Sasuke?" goda Gaara dengan senyum yang menurut Naruto adalah senyum jahil.

"Tapi, tetap saja tidak menyenangkan jika sendirian. Si _Teme_ juga paling lagi asyik berduaan sama Sakura-_chan_, mereka betah sekali di Okinawa! Padahal seharusnya mereka kembali ke Konoha itu kemarin!" gerutu Naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibir membuat gadis-gadis yang melihat tingkahnya jadi menjerit karena gemas.

"Mereka belum kembali?" tanya Gaara. Kakashi dan Shizune mengangguk.

"Keasyikan _honey moon_." Kakashi berucap sambil membaca novel mesumnya.

"Tapi, jika dia belum kembali hari ini juga, aku akan ke sana dan menyeret mereka kembali!" seru Shizune yang gemas karena ulah pengantin baru itu, ia dan Kakashi terpaksa meng-_cancel _beberapa _job _mereka yang sudah ada di jadwal. Akibatnya mereka di tegur oleh Yamato—Sang Direktur, dan dihadiahi sebuah ancaman untuk dipecat jika tidak membawa Sasuke dan Sakura pulang secepatnya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Shizune. Shizune melirik Kakashi yang masih saja sibuk membaca novel mesumnya. Tak segan-segan ia menginjak kaki Kakashi hingga membuat Kakashi mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kakinya.

"Aduh! Ada apa sih Shizune?" tanya Kakashi dengan menahan kesalnya.

"Kau bisa bersikap setenang itu sedangkan kita diancam akan dipecat oleh Direktur Yamato, heh? Kau sudah menghubungi Sasuke untuk segera pulang belum?" omel Shizune sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya aku sudah menyuruh Sasuke cepat pulang. Tapi kau tenang saja, Yamato tidak mungkin memecat kita," sahut Kakashi dengan enteng.

"Mudah sekali kau bicara!" Shizune menendang kaki Kakashi membuat Kakashi kembali mengaduh. Sementara ketiga orang lainnya _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah pasangan ini.

"Kyaaaa! Itu 'kan Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kyaaaa! Sakura-_chan_ tambah cantik saja!"

"Mereka ke sini!"

Jeritan gadis dan laki-laki itu membuat kelima orang yang sedang berdiri di bandara segera menoleh dan mencari-cari sosok Sasuke ataupun Sakura. Akhirnya mereka melihat pasangan itu berjalan sambil menyeret koper.

"Sakura-_chan_! _Teme_!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

Teriakan Naruto yang cukup—bahkan sangat keras itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura mengedarkan pandangan mereka mencari asal suara. Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura tentu saja dengan mudah dapat menemukan Naruto di antara puluhan orang yang mulai datang mengerubunginya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya menuju Naruto dan yang lain. Sakura agak tersentak kaget, namun kemudian ia tersenyum manis sambil terkadang menyapa para penggemar yang mencoba mengerumuni mereka. Sasuke melepas tangannya yang menyeret koper dan membuka kacamata hitam untuk memandang kelima orang yang ia tidak sangka ada di bandara juga.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar dan memandang ke lima orang di depannya. Mata Sasuke menangkap koper yang Gaara bawa, "kau sudah kembali dari Suna?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara. Gaara mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sasuke! Kau jangan bertindak seenaknya dong! Akibat ulahmu aku jadi pusing mencari cara untuk menghadapi sponsor yang marah karena kau meng-_cancel _janji yang sudah disepakati!" omel Shizune.

"Hn?"

"Grrrr! Sasuke!"

"_Gomennasai_, Shizune-_nee_! Kami terlambat pulang karena aku sakit kemarin. _Gomennasai_, ini bukan salah Sasuke," Sakura membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali pada Shizune membuat Shizune yang tadi marah-marah lalu melihat wajah memelas Sakura jadi menelan kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Memangnya kau sakit apa, Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

"Akh! Itu…" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Sasuke tidak berbuat kasar padamu 'kan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang menghampiri Sakura. Sakura menggeleng.

"Me-memang kau sa-sakit apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Aku…"

"Kau sepertinya sudah membaca novel dariku ya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memakai kacamatanya dan menyeret Sakura dari kerumunan itu. Mendengar ucapan Kakashi membuatnya mengeluarkan semburat tipis merah muda. Ia tidak mau jika ada salah satu di antara mereka yang melihat seorang Uchiha merona.

"Eh? Sasuke-_koi_!" pekik Sakura yang kaget karena Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari bandara. Kelima orang yang melihatnya hanya melongo.

"Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi yang melihat reaksi Sasuke barusan jadi tersenyum geli. Ia sepertinya akan punya cara baru untuk menggoda Uchiha dingin yang satu itu. Ia merasa lega karena hadiahnya dapat bermanfaat bagi Sasuke. Fufufu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua tahun kemudian…**

"Tatatata."

"…"

"Tatatatata!"

"…"

"Oweeeeeekkk oweeeeeekkk!"

Puk!

"Oweeeeeekk~!"

Ceklek!

Wanita berambut merah muda yang memakai celemek berwarna hijau lembut dengan motif polkadot baru saja membuka pintu kamar yang besar. Ia segera menuju ranjang satu-satunya di mana terdapat dua orang yang paling disayanginya sedang terbaring di sana.

Wanita itu segera menggendong bayi yang baru berusia tujuh bulan dalam pelukan dan menimang-nimangnya. Ia menghela napas berat saat melihat satu manusia lagi yang berbaring menyamping dengan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal berbungkus kain berwarna biru.

"Sasuke-_koi_," panggilnya lembut mencoba membangunkan laki-laki yang sedang terbaring dengan menghadap ke jendela.

"…"

"Sasuke-_koi_, ayo cepat bangun dan sarapan. Setelah itu kita harus pergi ke pernikahan Gaara dan Matsuri," ucapnya namun lagi-lagi tidak mendapat respon apapun.

Wanita ini akhirnya duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap wajah suami tercinta yang sedang memejamkan mata. Saat berusaha menyentuh pundak Sang Suami, bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya menarik-narik rambut merah mudanya membuatnya sedikit kesakitan, namun juga gemas melihat bayinya sendiri.

"Ichigo-_chan_, kau sepertinya tidak sabar untuk sarapan, _ne_?" tanyanya pada bayi imut dengan wajah reflika ayahnya.

"Papapapa~" Sakura terkikik kecil saat bayi itu menyahut perkataannya. Tangan Ichigo mencoba meraih sesuatu yang mengambang di udara. Lucu sekali!

Sakura kembali melirik suaminya yang masih setia di atas ranjang. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di otaknya. Wanita ini melirik Sasuke dan Ichigo bergantian, lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Ichigo-_chan_, kau tidak sabar bertemu dengan Gaara _ji-san _dan Naruto _ji_-san,_ ne_? Mereka pasti akan mengajakmu bermain dengan baik dan menjagamu dengan lembut. Mereka juga pasti tidak tega membiarkanmu menangis kelaparan."

"..."

"Tatatatata~"

"_Hai, hai_! Satu jam lagi kita berangkat menemui mereka kok, Ichigo-_chan_. Kau sudah merindukan mereka? Nanti kita akan bermain sepuas—"

Puk!

Bantal yang sejak tadi menutupi kepala berambut _raven _itu terjatuh ketika lelaki itu terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia—lelaki itu, menatap sepasang ibu dan anak yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang benar-benar membuat mereka imut.

Sasuke memandang anaknya yang sedang memasukkan jempolnya ke dalam mulut dan menatap ayahnya yang baru saja bangun. Sebenarnya sosok pria dewasa itu sudah terbangun semenjak bayinya berada di atas ranjang dan menganggu kedamaiannya dalam tidur yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia dapatkan.

Matanya beralih pada sosok istrinya yang sedang menatapnya dengan polos. Ia mendengus dan menatap tajam istrinya membuat Sakura menelan ludah karena merasakan aura yang tidak enak dari Sasuke.

"Belajar dari siapa kau memanas-manasiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang dingin.

Glek!

Sakura menelan ludahnya (lagi) dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena takut dengan tatapan mengerikan dari suaminya itu. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut mendengus tidak suka.

"Kau tahu semalam aku bekerja hingga jam tiga pagi, mengaransemen lagu baru untuk album The Wizards? Aku butuh istirahat, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke dengan datar namun tatapan matanya sangat tajam, bahkan terlihat menyeramkan karena memiliki kantung mata yang hitam.

"Tapi, kita harus datang ke pernikahan Gaara dan Matsuri," sahut Sakura dengan melirik Sasuke takut-takut. Sakura ngeri melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau saja yang datang!" Sasuke merebahkan dirinya lagi di atas kasur dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar untuk membuka dan menutupnya kembali. Setelah Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura dan bayinya tidak ada lagi di dalam kamar, ia menghela napas lega.

Rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya. Sasuke dengan setengah kesadaran sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Pria penyuka buah tomat ini tidak menyadari jika pintu kamar kembali dibuka oleh seseorang. Sasuke juga tidak menyadari jika orang tersebut sudah duduk di atas ranjang dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

Sasuke menggerakkan alis saat merasakan sesuatu menjilati bibirnya dengan lembut. Karena rasa penasaran yang hebat, Sasuke terpaksa membuka kelopak matanya yang baru terpejam beberapa menit dan ia melihat Sakura sedang menciumnya.

Mata Sasuke membulat saat mendapati istrinya yang tidak pernah agresif selama mereka menikah kali ini berlaku agresif. Sasuke bahkan berpikir jika yang ia lihat sekarang ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Namun, pagutan-pagutan itu terasa nyata dan membuat Sasuke menarik kesimpulan kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Sakura melepaskan bibirnya yang sudah hampir lima menit memagut bibir Sasuke. Tampak rona merah di wajahnya yang cantik dan kemudian ia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"_Ohayou,_ Sasuke-_koi_. _Gomen_ sudah membuatmu marah, tapi kumohon kau ikut ke pernikahan Gaara dan Matsuri, ya?" mohon Sakura dengan mata memelas.

Sasuke menatap datar _emerald_ Sakura yang berada di hadapannya. Ia mengamati wajah Sakura yang sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan makin hari makin cantik membuatnya semakin betah untuk berlama-lama memandangnya.

Sakura merasa grogi saat Sasuke terus memandangi wajahnya yang berada di atas wajah Sasuke. Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan mencoba duduk dengan posisi yang baik—tidak berada di atas Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke menahan kepalanya dan menyerangnya dengan ciuman yang lembut.

"Ng~ Sasu-_koi_!" Sakura berhasil melepaskan pagutan bibir Sasuke. Ia mencoba bangun namun Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih lembut.

Sakura tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepala yang berada di dada Sasuke untuk memandang wajah Sasuke, "Tentu saja bersiap-siap pergi ke pernikahan Gaara. Kau juga ikut pergi ke sana 'kan, _koi_?" tanyanya dengan _puppy eyes_.

Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya pelan. Bagaimanapun Gaara adalah sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia tidak datang 'kan? Yang ia katakan tadi untuk menyuruh Sakura pergi sendiri adalah bohong, karena ia tidak mungkin mau membiarkan istrinya yang cantik digoda atau dekat-dekat dengan pria lain. Ia hanya ingin tidur sebentar saja, namun tangisan Ichigo membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Bagaimana bayi itu tidak menangis jika ayahnya menatap si bayi dengan matanya yang tajam? Sasuke memang tipe orang yang cuek, ia bahkan tidak terlalu—tidak bisa—sering mengajak Ichigo bermain. Ayah yang satu ini memang sangat kaku terhadap anak kecil namun ia sangat menyayangi anaknya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke malas. Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "tapi, berikan aku _morning kiss _yang lebih panjang dari biasanya."

Dan Sasuke pun menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dibuatnya. Dengan tanpa aba-aba Sasuke memagut bibir Sakura penuh sayang dan Sakura membalas kecupan-kecupan Sasuke dengan lembut. Hidup mereka terasa sudah lengkap dengan cinta yang selalu bersemi dan juga kehadiran Ichigo yang menjadi permata kehidupan pasangan muda itu.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan memandang wajah Sakura yang memerah padam. Ia mengusap wajah istrinya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan mandi. Kau tunggulah di bawah,"

Sakura mengangguk dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Sasuke setelah suaminya melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu keluar dari mobil sambil menggendong Ichigo yang terus berceloteh riang. Keduanya memandang gereja yang ramai oleh tamu undangan Gaara. Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura mesra dan memasuki gereja. Ketiganya langsung disambut oleh kilatan blitz kamera wartawan.

Sakura tersenyum ramah dan Ichigo terlihat kaget, namun kemudian bayi itu tertawa melihat blitz kamera. Sasuke yang berada di samping istri dan anaknya tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Aku jadi ingat dengan pernikahan kita, Sasuke-_koi_," ujar Sakura lembut.

"Hn. Aku juga," Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Ichigo dengan lembut, "terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian hidupku," tambah Sasuke dengan mengusap pipi Sakura dan jarinya yang lain digenggam oleh Ichigo.

"Dadadada," Ichigo berucap menggemaskan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa.

Tidak jauh dari mereka Naruto sedang berdiri bersama Hinata yang sedang hamil enam bulan. Kakashi dan Shizune yang berangkulan mesra. Yamato yang tersenyum bangga pada anak asuhannya. Dan Gaara serta Matsuri yang bersiap melempar buket bunga.

Saat buket bunga yang dilempar Matsuri melayang, Ichigo berseru kencang. Sakura dan Sasuke memandang buket bunga mawar putih yang melayang di udara. Tanpa ada yang bisa menebak, buket itu jatuh tepat di atas tangan Sasuke. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya dan juga Sakura.

"Sepertinya akan ada Uchiha junior yang baru," Sasuke menyeringai mesum menatap Sakura yang sudah memerah malu.

"Papapapa~" Ichigo menepuk tangannya dengan tertawa riang seolah menyetujui ucapan sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Area bacot author:

Tamat dengan nggak jelasnya. Hahaha... ternyata chapter ini udah membusuk di laptop ane dari tahun 2012 dan bodohnya ane nggak pernah ngecek lagi. Jadi, maafkanlah ane ya readers-sama! :D

Setidaknya ane udah berhasil namatin penpik yang satu ini. Buat yang udah nungguin ane minta maaf banget dan terima kasih banyak karena kalian udah rela pm ane, review ini penpik biar dilanjutin dan ternyata lanjutannya cuma sampe segini. Maaf yak kalau mengecewakan.

Boleh minta reviewnya? Arigatou, ne!

Jaa~ :D


End file.
